the world beneth us
by kingalex1234
Summary: when 15 year old boy Alex gets caught in a lightning storm with one of his inventions, he finds that his world not only has more places to explore, but that it has pikmin in it, and he's about to get more than he ever could wish for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin, nor its characters.

Prologue:

My names Alex, and you'll never believe what I saw…actually, what I LIVED through. Well, might as well start from the beginning. It was a day like any other; I was out in the field with some of my new technology. Yea, I'm a scientist at 15, big deal. Anyways, as I was walking, I thought I heard a strange noise. I stopped in my tracks, but nothing was there, so I decided to keep walking. Then it came again, only louder, it seemed like thunder, but sounded far away. I looked up and it was a clear sky, so I shrugged it off and went to the center of the big open field. I put my machine down, and looked at the bright green grass. I sighed, "So peaceful…" I laid down and decided to take a nap, making sure to activate my storm-detecting alarm, and fell asleep. I woke up to a large clap of thunder, and realized my clothes were soaked…and it was raining hard. Most of my machines were ruined, but a water proofer activated over my newest one, and I went under the mechanical umbrella. The machine that had been saved was a prototype teleporter/shrink ray, and I never got to test it out. I held onto the umbrella, though I have no clue why, and grabbed the tele-ray. What I didn't expect, was my umbrella was then struck by lightning, and I passed out

Sorry it's on the short side, I'll be updating every time I finish a chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 1: the discovery

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, barely knew WHO I was. Ok, I thought to myself, my names Alex…I am 15…I work on inventions… that's when I remembered what happened. I got up and looked around, and saw flowers the size of houses. "Whoa." I said, shocked at what had happened. Then I heard a whistling. Not the human made whistling, the whistling of something falling from the sky. It got louder, and louder, until it was all around me. I ran, and a ship crashed right where I was standing. When the dust cleared, I saw the ship, and it seemed familiar. Then I saw the person on the ground. I nearly passed out again because of the discovery…it was captain Olimar. Let me repeat that, the person passed out in front of me was CAPTAIN OLIMAR! After calming myself down, I hid behind a bush and waited. The sky brightened as I watched Olimar passed out. Then he stirred, and got up. He looked right at me, obviously not knowing I was there, then looked at his ship. I knew this couldn't be a dream because of how long it took him to wake up. Coma? I made a machine to make sure I wouldn't dream in a coma. So it had to be real. Why am I suddenly saying this now? Olimar is an alien, one who shouldn't speak our language, but when he saw his ship, he said, yes, SAID, "Oh no! My precious ship!" I screamed like a little girl, then fell out of the bush, now unconscious. When I woke up, Olimar was standing over me. I must have been a sight, a person that looked just like him without a space suit. "I see you're awake." I blinked, trying to get the stars out of my eyes. I still couldn't believe I was looking at my hero, who I thought didn't even exist. "Who are you?" he asked me. I couldn't get my mouth to work. "Guess you can't understand me, huh?" he said. "I-I'm Alex." I managed to say. "So you can talk." He replied a bit sarcastically, then he helped me up. "I am captain Olimar of hocatete freight. I crash landed on this planet, and my ship is in pieces." He seemed to wait, and I realized what he wanted. "My name is Alex, I don't really have a job, but…" I tried to figure out how much to tell him. When I didn't say anything, he asked "your native to this planet, aren't you?" if I said no, he'd know I was lying. I nodded, and he turned away and started mumbling. I looked up, and saw the sun had moved again. I didn't want to seem rude to my hero, but the formalities were taking too long, the sun would set before Olimar got his engine. Id probably be fine, I took a few lessons on survival, but Olimar? He'd die by midnight with all the night hunters. I had to hurry. Olimar turned back to me. "I know I only just met you and all, but-" "you want me to help you repair your ship?" I couldn't help interrupting him. He nodded, "then let's gets to work." I said. "Look over there." I pointed to where the red onion was, and he saw it. "Come on." I said, and we went over to it. "Go up to it." I told him when we got close. He did, and it burst into color. I watched as the flower started spinning…and Olimar got closer. Just as I was about to call out to him, the onion burst from the ground, causing him to tumble back. It landed firmly, then released one red seed, which soon sprouted. Olimar plucked it, and a red pikmin jumped up and landed behind him. Pikmin, in case you didn't know, had humanoid bodies, with a stalk and leaf on their head. They had two small legs, two small arms, two eyes, and an almost invisible mouth. Red pikmin had red bodies and long, pointed noses. It looked at Olimar, and I looked at it. It was adorable! I probably sound like a girl right now, huh? Anyways, I turned away for a second, and when I turned back the pikmin was right in front of me. I looked at it, and it looked back in curiosity. Olimar took over and started building the pikmin population. I felt like I was going to pass out again. A pikmin actually came to me like I was its leader? I was amazed. I leaned against a wall to try to clear my head, and fell as the wall moved. Olimar didn't notice as I got up. Hmm, I thought, it's like I have a portion of power the pikmin have… I decided to keep pushing, but it exhausted me, and I barely got an inch before I couldn't move it anymore. I sat down, now exhausted, and didn't notice Olimar coming up with the pikmin. As the wall I was leaning on moved farther back, I looked up to see Olimar smiling at me. He helped me up. "You should let the pikmin do the hard work and save your energy." I nodded as the pikmin finished and started jumping with joy. We walked over, and Olimar came to a complete stop as he saw his engine. "My engine!" he exclaimed, running up to it and trying to pull it. And he was telling ME not to exert myself? The pikmin were looking at me, so I decided to get their population up. When I was done, Olimar was siting against the engine panting. It had barely moved an inch. "You shouldn't do any heavy work either, I'll survive here, you won't." I said, then I told the pikmin to pick up the engine. He just smiled at me, out of breath, as the pikmin carried the engine to the ship. After he caught his breath, we went to look at the pikmin progress…to find they had dropped the engine in front of the ship. Why wasn't it being absorbed like in the game? I thought. It was almost sun-down, so I knew he had to move quickly. Then I realized why, the ship wasn't powered. Even though I had nothing to protect me, I tackled the damaged ship. I barley heard the yelp of surprise from Olimar as I ran head first into the upside-down dolphin, and it flipped over. "How did you know what to do?" he asked, amazement in his eyes. "I-I didn't." I said, a bit dazed. I shook the stars from my eyes, just as the pikmin threw the engine into the ship. A second later, the ship had recovered enough to take off, and Olimar confirmed it. "My sensor just buzzed, the part is in place." I sighed in relief, and yawned as I realized how tiered I was. "I suppose I should try it out…" he said. I was about to nod in agreement, then I realized, if the rest of the micro-world was a parallel to the game, how in the world would I survive? I started panicking, but tried to calm myself down. Olimar was climbing into his ship. "Wait!" I called, as I got an idea. He looked at me questioningly "can I please come with you?" "It's not comfortable for two people, you should be fine here, it'll be better." He said, though it seemed with a more confused tone then annoyed tone. "I don't care, I barely survived so far." I stretched the truth, but it would take forever explaining why I need help when I'm native otherwise. "Ok, if you're absolutely sure…" he helped me in, and my earing allowed me to survive (long story), and then we took off…and I was unconscious in no time.

End of day one

**This took longer than I expected to wright, but it's also a longer chapter. I know it's a bit like 'my adventure with Olimar', but that will change in the following chapters. I will hopefully have the next one written sooner, and am already working on it. Thanks for reading! Please review, I'm also open to input for my next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 2: EFD and change

I woke up and forgot where I was…until I felt the rocket lurch. Man, I really need to get the omega stabilizer, I thought. I got up and went to what functions as a kitchen on the rocket. I could hear my stomach growling as I took out what looked to be noodles. "Good morning Alex!" Olimar said cheerfully. "Morning Olimar." I said with a sleepy smile. I poured some of the noodles and ate them…and found they tasted pretty good. "I wonder what this tastes like heated." I said. "Trust me, they taste WAY better." Olimar said. We landed once we were done. I looked around and saw we were in a crater, and the red onion had landed close by. While Olimar admired the scenery, I took out our 20 pikmin and knocked down a pellet posy, raising our number to 22. After I used the nectar from the grass to make them flowers, Olimar snapped out of his dazed and we got to work on the branch wall. I decided to explore the surroundings. I went to the metal wall and looked at it, studying it. When I was done, I looked at the pikmin and saw they only had the first third, so I decided to try to break it…and found it was just like real metal. I shook my hand and cursed under my breath. I looked back and found Olimar had called them back for some reason. So I decided to punch the wall…and it dropped its second third. Olimar reminded me not to exert myself again, and the pikmin got back to work. Before I knew it, the wall was down and I could see a dwarf red bulborb. "Wow, what a fascinating creature." Olimar said. I knew it would get in the way though, so I charged at it. "Alex, don't-" but it was too late already. I charged, and the beast snapped at me. I barely moved out of the way in time. It ripped my shirt and even scraped my skin. I grabbed my side, stumbling back in pain. God that hurt! I can still remember the pain now. After I was a safe distance away, I lifted my hand and saw blood. The beast had drawn blood! My vision went red as the adrenaline started pumping. All I knew is I wanted that beast dead. I charged, not hearing anything Olimar said, and jumped onto its back, slamming it with my fist. I expected to be thrown off, but I wasn't, it just stayed beneath me. I got up and looked at it…it was dead. Normally, I would have been fine, it's just a game after all, they re-spawn. But I wasn't in a game, he wouldn't come back. I stumbled back and Olimar caught me. "I-I killed it." I said in a quiet, shocked tone. "Why don't you leave the fighting to me? I'm the one whose life is at stake anyways." He said. I stepped back and kept to watching, taking his advice. He was right after all, I could survive if I found civilization, but he wouldn't last more than 30 days, 28 after today, because he relied on the batteries of his life support. Thinking about that, I got to wondering how they are able to survive infinitely in pikmin 2 if their life support runs on batteries. Olimar snapped me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you explore a little to keep your mind busy?" he said. I knew he was being gentle because his tone was soft and reassuring, like a parent talking to a scared child. That thought angered me, but I couldn't stay mad at my hero, let alone yelling at him and embarrassing myself further. I knew there was a barrier along either path, so I went through the pond to see if anything had changed. Thankfully it seemed normal, though there were no wogpole's. I figured there would be some latter, or maybe there would be yellow wollywogs instead, how would I know? Anyways, I decided to go back, and realized Olimar had just defeated every dwarf bulborb, and was about to see his EFD, as soon as he plucked the pikmin. I walked back, and got to land as Olimar was coming by. "I know you probably had seen everything already, but I needed you distracted." He said it almost apologetically, as if he had done something wrong. I figured he knew I was upset about him treating me like a child. It was noon, so I knew we wouldn't get the yellow pikmin unless we rushed ourselves, so I didn't say anything about them. "I know how to take down the red bulborb." I said. He nodded, though we hadn't talked about the name. I suppose he had named it the same, since it was a larger version of the dwarf red that he had just defeated 4 of. "How do we do it?" he asked. "Let me take it, I can do it!" I said. He shook his head, "killing is bad on you Alex, you nearly fainted from the last one." "But I can do this one, just let me try." I said. He sighed and gave me control of the pikmin. I picked one up and threw it experimentally, aiming for a bit closer than the bulborb. I missed, and it hit the bigger monster. Olimar took control, seeing me watching as the beast woke up. I let him, I knew he could do it. I watched as he threw pikmin onto the monsters back, and through my contacts (at least that's what I'm guessing), watched the health drop. Then the beast attacked. I was ready to lose hope as I watched most of the pikmin be devoured, but something surprised me…the first big change. Everyone whose played pikmin knows about the most annoying glitch ever: the invincible glitch, where when an enemy attacks it becomes invincible. Well, as the monster attacked, the health kept dropping. And just as it was about to swallow the pikmin, it collapsed with a cry, and I knew it was dead. I stared at it as Olimar did the same with the next. I couldn't believe the glitch that had cost me so many pikmin didn't exist! Then I saw the Eternal Fuel Dynamo. It looked even more impressive in person! Then I looked at the sky, and saw that it was turning orange. It was almost sundown, I knew we couldn't survive at night, but Olimar didn't. He came back, the body of the other red bulborb gone. "The EFD!" he cried out, "now we don't have to worry about saving power!" I smiled at his excitement. I was pretty happy two, now I could get an electric blanket to sleep on. You would not believe how cold it gets in that rocket at night. Olimar set the pikmin to carry the energy source back, and we followed. After it was connected, the pikmin got in their onion. Olimar didn't notice, he was climbing into the ship and I climbed in after him. I saw him falling asleep, and I knew I had to do something, because I saw the onion already taking off. Then the ship lurched, and we both saw a red bulborb trying to eat the Dolphin. "Their nocturnal!" Olimar exclaimed. I was panicking and couldn't speak. It didn't last long, because a little bit latter, the Dolphin started up, scaring it away, then lifted off, throwing me backwards. I got my balance back as Olimar put it into orbit. After we ate, I quickly went to bed. My dreams are usually about things I care about, yesterday they were filled with my friends and family, who I thought I'd never see again. But this time, they were worse, much worse. I dreamed about the monsters. Not just the ones in the pikmin games, but about mutations of bigger animals in the normal world. I didn't get a lot of sleep that night…

End of day 2

**I somehow managed to complete this very quickly. The next chapter will probably take a really long time because at this point each player progresses differently, and I need to go back and figure out what part I should write about next. There will be more differences between the game and this story in future chapters, but I don't know what they'll be quite yet. Pleases review, it makes me feel people are truly reading, and a little feedback is usually good for me. Also, I'm open to suggestions for future chapters. The story will most likely cover all 30 days, one chapter per part per day, however, I might add more chapters if I decide to make a really long day. Keep watching, more is on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 3: yellow pikmin and the wymsical radar

I woke up from a dream where I was fighting a dragon, one proportional to the trees here. I got up and groggily ate the noodles Olimar had already served for me. "Good morning Alex." He said with his usual cheerfulness. He obviously liked having me around. "Good morning Olimar." I said with my normal morning grogginess. I already saw a pattern in the mornings, but I didn't care much. My nightmare had spooked me, and it must have been pretty obvious, because Olimar asked "are you ok Alex?" "Yea, just…I hope we don't have to fight anything taller than the trees here." I said with a shudder. "So do I, believe me." He replied. He tossed me a spare spacesuit. "This will keep you from getting hurt as easily. The life support doesn't work anymore, so I can't use it, but you should be able to breathe just fine." he said with a smile. I rubbed my side, which still stung from the dwarf red bulborb. "Thanks" I said as I put it on. When the rocket landed, we got out. "Ok," I said, "there was a wall by the bulborb, we should go there." All of the reds were called out, and we set off. Soon, we got to the wall and Olimar set the pikmin to break it down. I started thinking about what part to get, Of course, I couldn't actually remember most of them, but I remembered there was a radar somewhere nearby. I also remembered something else: we had no yellow pikmin, and we needed them. I looked up and realized it was noon. Uh oh, that wasn't good. Then I heard the cheer of the pikmin as they finished the wall. "Good work Olimar!" I told him. He seemed not to hear me as he went to go defeat the dwarf bulborbs and their bigger…cousin, I guess. I heard the cry of one as the pikmin was thrown onto it and it died instantly. Then I heard 2 cries from the second one. I was puzzled at first, until I heard the roar of the bulborb. "Olimar! Get out of there!." I yelled as I realized the dwarf had waken up the bigger bulborb. Didn't take more than a few seconds before Olimar had run out, but the pikmin didn't follow, they stayed with me, and the bulborb was charging. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun it, so I would have to fight. "Olimar, distract it!" I yelled "…Olimar?" I looked around, and saw him already running from a different bulborb. Even through the dangerous situation, I couldn't resist a face palm, that was NOT the hero I remembered. Anyways, I turned to face my fearsome enemy, who suddenly stopped. I rubbed my eyes, I must have been hallucinating. And he was charging at me when I looked again. I rolled, and the pikmin followed as the bulborb chomped down. I threw the pikmin onto its back, and rolled again as it chomped at me. I whistled at the pikmin and tried again. This went on a few times before I finally defeated it. Olimar had somehow managed to defeat the other bulborb as well. The sun was still near the top of the sky, so I wasn't worried. Olimar rejoined me, and went to collect the dead enemies. "Olimar, leave the enemies." "Why?" he asked after he called the pikmin back. "You'll see" I said as I went towards the buried yellow onion. I came within 5 inches, (relative to my size) and it popped into color. I stepped back to where Olimar was as it released a seed. Olimar plucked it as soon as it sprouted, and the yellow pikmin was there. It looked just like the red, except for its yellow coloration, lack of a nose, and big ears. I already knew what it did, but Olimar didn't. "I'll put the reds away, you grow the yellows." I told him as I dashed off." I heard an explosion as soon as I had put the reds away. I heard 2 more, and ran over. The sun was lower now, and I knew it would be sundown soon. I ran over to where Olimar was, and realized he had figured out the bomb rocks, and was now getting the yellows to bring the radar back. "Wow, the wymsical radar." He said, "With this, we can find out where the ship parts are in any area." I already knew it, but my elation must have been obvious. The pikmin carried it back, and it was absorbed into the ship. The sun was setting, and the pikmin got into their onions. I knew the yellows would be ok, but I was still worried. We got into the ship and it took off. I realized I was exhausted, but my hunger won me over. After dinner, Olimar decided he wasn't quite done talking. "So, what's it like on the planet at night?" he asked me. I knew this would eventually be a problem, so I decided to try to tell the truth. "Night is dark, the only light you have is the moon." I started "at night, many of the beasts that you find sleeping are awake, and their vicious. It's super hard to survive, I only managed it through years of experience, and I still almost die every night." I shuddered. The worst part is, I truly felt what I was saying was real. I shook my head. "That's enough Alex." Olimar told me. "Ok, good night Olimar." I said as I laid down in my usual spot. This time my dreams were filed with my family, but they were on an adventure with me and Olimar…and we were having a great time.

End of day 3

**This took a really long time, sorry about that. So far the story has been similar to the game, but in the next chapter it will take a different turn, just be ready. Remember to read and review, I love feedback and it encourages me. Also, any input you feel necessary is welcomed. I'm working on the next chapter now, and it will hopefully be done sooner rather than later. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 4: change changes everything

Man that dream was good, I can remember my feeling of joy in the morning too. But something kept tugging at me, the way I saw that bulborb stop…I managed to convince myself it was hallucination, but what if it wasn't? What if that bulborb actually stopped, as if giving me a chance to be ready… I shook the thought out of my mind, their monsters, even if they were sentient beings, they wouldn't wait for me to be ready. Unless they were smart enough to have fun with it… that got me thinking differently, what if this was a game to them? What if those beasts WANTED us to defeat them, or at least try? I suddenly had a whole other perspective of them. Maybe they weren't all that bad? I stared at the wall of the ship, amazed at the idea I formed. I shook my head quickly, I couldn't be thinking about this. Though, it did make me feel better about fighting them. I ate breakfast with the usual greetings, then the rocket landed. We got out and called out some reds and yellows, then headed out of the crater. What was waiting surprised me. In the distance was a single dwarf red bulborb with no other creature nearby. Olimar immediately started going towards it. "Olimar, wait!" I called. He turned around "this isn't about killing it, is it?" he asked. "No, it's not." I said, and that was the truth. Thinking about it now, it could have been a trap, but I didn't think so at the moment, right then, I was thinking about my thoughts from earlier. "See if you can find another part nearby, I'm going to experiment." I said. Olimar went off and I slowly approached the dwarf. Another odd thing, as soon as the pikmin were out of sight, the bulborb perked up as if they had gotten close and it was watching me. That alone made me think something was up, then it came towards me. It didn't come in that normal clumsy charge, it came in a slower walk, as if trying not to provoke me, just like I was doing to it. I let it come to me, no sense in going after it, and got ready to roll out of the way, but I didn't have to, it stopped right in front of me. I looked at it, probably seeming like a child, as it looked at me, seeming a lot like a pet who found someone it liked. I reached out a hand slowly, and it followed the hand like a dog would, and I managed to pet it. I couldn't believe it, I was petting a dwarf bulborb! It let out a cry, but this didn't seem to be a hostile one, it seemed to be a cry of joy! It nuzzled me, and I hugged it, feeling a bond form between me and the little guy. I truly loved it, I couldn't explain it, but I knew it to be true. I pulled out something to identify it if it ever came back, and put it on its back. The dwarf seemed a bit confused, but didn't complain. It walked off after that, and then I heard the explosions. I ran over to where it was coming from to see pikmin picking up the extraordinary bolt. "great!" I said. "we might even get 2 ship parts today!" I said even happier. Little did I know, there was a surprise coming. The pikmin got the bolt back fine, then we headed back, the only problem was, the pikmin wouldn't go. "Olimar, any idea whats going on with them?" I asked. He shrugged, so I watched when they stoped, and it was right next to where the yellow onion had been. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had about that spot, but I tested an idea anyways. I told a few of the pikmin to go to the spot, and they did, but when I whistled they ignored me. I gave the pikmin to Olimar and went over to grab one of them, and that's when it got me. I was launched into the air as something broke through the ground. That's when the pikmin went crazy. It turned from them wanting to stay, to them running for their lives. All the pikmin ran back to the onion, and Olimar wasn't far behind them. I would have gone too, if the same creature didn't pluck me out of the air. I knew fighting wouldn't do any good, so I awaited my fate. Olimar was more than capable of finding the remaining parts, and he'd be more cautious than I was. I looked at the creature, and saw it was looking right back. It wasn't doing anything, just holding me by the waist. Then the sunset alarm went off, and it dropped me. I ran back to the ship and quickly climbed in. Olimar was already in, so we took off. It took a little longer for some reason, and I caught a glimpse of my new friend, next to a bigger version. "what are they doing?" Olimar asked, but I didn't hear him, I was in awe of the fact that they seemed to be waving goodbye. Then the rocket took off, and that's when it happened. As I looked out at the receding ground, I saw the bulborb and its dwarfs running into the bushes, and then the big one. As the ground became too far to see, explosions broke out everywhere. And it wasn't just that area, there were explosions everywhere across the planet. "Olimar…" I said, shocked at what I was seeing, "I don't think there's any more bomb rocks…"

**Whew, how's that for a cliff hanger? The next chapter is gona have very few similarity's to the game, especially without bomb rocks. Reviews and input help me tons, and I welcome good and bad criticism. Id love to know what you think of my character being friendly with the beasts of the world, and what you think of them being friendly back. Pikmin 3 is out, so the writing might take longer, but until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 5: the pikmin's solutions

I woke up from a terrible nightmare. I was trapped in a crater with the only exit blocked by a stone wall. Wouldn't be a problem, except for I didn't see any bomb rocks. I woke up terrified, and wondered how we'd get all the parts Olimar needed. "Good morning Alex." Olimar said. "Morning" I said, a bit sleepily than usual. "Up most of the night?" Olimar asked. I just nodded as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Don't worry Alex, We'll figure something out. After all, there has to be some way to get around those metal walls." He said. I was surprised he knew what I was thinking, but I was grateful for the encouragement. "Thanks Olimar." I said as I started eating. After we were done, we landed and got out. Thankfully everything seemed normal, until I went out the gate. There were no creatures there, but that's not what concerned me. Right where the can with the bomb rocks had been, there was a candypop flower. The fact that that was there confused me enough, but it wasn't a normal red, blue, or yellow, it was colored way differently. It was black, with glowing orange lines through its petals. In fact, it looked like a bomb rock. "Wow, that looks like a candypop bud." Olimar said. I guess he had found one nearby yesterday. "Olimar, it doesn't seem normal, I wouldn't test it." I said, clearly scared. "Can't hurt, can it?" he replied. That took me by surprise. "Yes, it can Olimar. Besides, where will the pikmin stay?" Olimar seemed at a loss for words, but he threw a bunch of pikmin in anyways. "OLIMAR!" I said, shocked that he ignored me. He didn't have any time to react though, because the flower started glowing. "Olimar…we should run" we both ran behind the crater before the flower exploded. We went back, and saw 5 pikmin there. "Whoa" we said in unison. The pikmin looked just like the bomb rocks before they get activated. "But Olimar, where will they stay?" he shrugged and called them. I looked at the new pikmin, and noticed their stalk. The leaf was charcoal black, and the stalk...the stalk was too small to grab. "Olimar, maybe you should look for the nova blaster, that's the next part." I said. He nodded and left me with 3 pikmin, one of each…type, I guess you'd say now. The bomb pikmin didn't seem to respond to any of my commands, only the whistle to call them back, and the whistle to dismiss them. (I still get them confused sometimes) they were practically useless! I couldn't believe it. I sighed, and Olimar came back with several pikmin carrying enemies behind him. One of the new pikmin were following the yellow pikmin that was carrying the monster back. I thought that wired, but ignored it. "It's too high for me to reach, I can't even get a pikmin up there." Olimar told me. Wow, he couldn't get a pikmin up there. There's no way around, so I had to figure something out. This was all so confusing, it was just like the game for 3 days, and now? It's like a whole new world. "Let's see what we can do." I said. We went around to the edge and I looked at it. I could see the nova blaster, but I couldn't reach it. I grabbed a yellow pikmin and threw it but it didn't quite reach. "Huh" I said, mystified. I knew it wasn't necessary, but there were no other accessible parts currently. I knew there was another way, but that wasn't currently accessible either. Then I remembered something. "Hey Olimar." "Yes Alex?" he said. "Let's get back to this, ok?" I asked him. "ok." He replied. "Ok" I said, "let's try-" I stopped when I felt a tug from a yellow pikmin. The first one I threw didn't have a follower yet, but this one did, and both were looking up at me while the others were with Olimar. The Yellow pointed to the ledge, and I realized it wanted to be thrown up there. That was when I truly realized it was real life, and the pikmin were intelligent life forms that had feelings…and could figure out when there was a problem. I thought it was hopeless, but I didn't want to risk discouraging the pikmin, so I went over to the ledge with the two pikmin following. I grabbed the yellow, ready to throw it, and, a millisecond before I threw it, it grabbed the stalk of its follower. As the yellow reached the peak of its flight, it threw the new pikmin up. I was amazed at the coordination it had, but I had no idea how to get it down. Then it surprised me again. The pikmin that was on the ledge ran over to the edge and reached down, as if waiting to help its friend up. I threw the yellow again and instead of hitting the wall and falling, it grabbed the other pikmin's hands and climbed up. I was amazed, but they weren't done. The two tag-teamers called out to the others, and I had the remaining yellows with followers. The first yellows follower had climbed back up, but I figured it didn't matter. I repeated what I did with the first yellow, but its follower didn't go to the ledge right away. Instead, the first one went to the ledge, and the second climbed down and hooked on to the first, much like a ladder. I was amazed. After doing this with all five, getting the yellows up as well, there was a chain long enough for the pikmin to climb up. And that's what they did. The sun was going to set soon, so we headed back, keeping watch on the pikmin carrying the nova blaster. The only problem was, they didn't take the long route, and stopped near the stone wall. I was confused by this, until one of the yellows tugged on my suit again. I looked down, wondering why they didn't do that to Olimar, and it pointed to the wall. I knew what it wanted, but I didn't know why. Again, I figured it couldn't hurt, so I threw it at the wall, and it grabbed its follower. The yellow stopped itself in midflight, and landed a bit away from the wall. I was confused, until I saw it throw its follower. I took off as I realized what had happened. Olimar called out to me, but I didn't listen. Just as I turned the corner I heard the explosion. The cry of amazement from Olimar told me no pikmin were hurt, but I knew we were down one. This was confirmed when I looked at the counter, and saw only 99 pikmin out. I got in the ship early that night, and I didn't see where the bomb pikmin went when the Onions took off.

**Chapter 5 finally done. I had a really hard time stretching that out, and I'm sure it will be even harder with the next chapter. I know what part to do next, but to keep it long I'll need time to think about it. Remember to review please, I love feedback of all kinds, and I'm open to ideas, especially for the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this, bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 6: the idle day

Olimar had to calm me down several times that night. The bomb pikmin aren't as cute as the others due to their rock-like appearance, but they were still pretty cute, and I couldn't bear the fact that there was a suicidal pikmin out there. "Alex, it's their job to do that." Olimar said one of the times. "I don't care," I said with a shaky voice, "they shouldn't have to die because of others." I said. "There's no other way of taking it down." Olimar said gently. I burst into tears again so I didn't reply. I finally cried myself to sleep, only to have a nightmare about the bomb pikmin. I woke up crying, and woke Olimar up in the process. The sun was up by the time he finished calming me down. We ate hastily and climbed down. "Are you ok to continue?" Olimar asked, the concern obvious, "I'm the one who needs this, not you." "I-I'll be fine." I hoped I sounded better than I felt. I had heard of ideas of bomb pikmin like that, but that was different from actually seeing it. "Ok," he said, "just tell me if you need to stop, I can handle the rest myself." I nodded at him, looking way more confident about my loyalty than I felt. I kept thinking about the loyalty of the pikmin and how they would die to help us. I shook the feeling off, and Olimar and I took out our pikmin. The 2 remaining bomb pikmin came out with yellows, and they walked off to the side and waited, though I had no idea what for. Then I noticed something else. "Olimar, did any of our pikmin besides the bombs die?" I asked confused. When he shook his head, I asked, "then why are there 3 other pikmin out?" we looked to where the wall had been. The bomb pikmin don't flower, it would be a waste of nectar for them to drink and they aren't in the ground long enough, but, swaying in the wind where the wall was the day before, where three flowers. I plucked them, and got 2 yellows and a red. I remembered Olimar had thrown 2 reds and 3 yellows the day before, and I looked at the remaining bomb pikmin and saw a faint color in the leaf, one had red, the other yellow. That intrigued me, and it helped to know the bomb pikmin left behind seeds of their original color. I looked over to see the shock absorber being absorbed by the ship. "I figured I'd get it, since you were lost in thought." Olimar said right before he whistled the pikmin back. Then I saw something amazing. The shock absorber was the last part needed to expand the dolphins' capabilities, and the sight of it repairing itself was even more impressive in person. After I got over my amazement, I realized the morning was only half over. "Wow, we might be able to get 2 ship parts today!" Olimar said happily. That worked great for me, but I remembered the only part that was accessible to our pikmin, and more importantly, who was guarding it. "I think we should rest today." I told him. I guess he agreed. "Ok, I'll get more pikmin then." He said. He took most of them and walked off. The remaining pikmin were 4 reds and 4 yellows. I took off my helmet and breathed in the fresh air. I had forgotten how good it felt to breathe pure air. I took of the remainder of my space suit and lied in the grass. I could have fallen asleep, if I didn't feel the 8 pikmin on me. I knew they usually took back anyone who fell asleep, but they actually climbed on top of me, not even bothering to pick me up. I sat up and smiled as I realized they wanted to play. When it got close to noon, I heard the cry of a dwarf bulborb. I looked up to see one coming through the opening to the pond, and so did the pikmin. I also realized it was my new friend, the one who saw me off the night of the explosions. I smiled, but it quickly faded as the pikmin surprised me. I thought they would wait until the dwarf got close to attack, but their battle cry rang out as the dwarf stopped. A second latter, the dwarf's battle cry rang out just as loudly as the two enemies' ran at each other. I didn't want either hurt, so I whistled. I knew it would make the pikmin stop, but the dwarf would probably ignore it. I was wrong. The pikmin did stop, but they only turned around to look at me, and so did the bulborb. "Your both on the same team guys, there's no need to fight." I said, even though I knew they probably couldn't understand me. Then I was treated to another surprise. "But they kill tons of us!" "But they eat at least ten times as many of us!" I shook my head as I heard this, was it possible I just understood both the pikmin AND the bulborb? They were making noises that sounded like protesting, but I couldn't understand them anymore. Probably just my imagination. I spent the rest of the day sorting out their differences, and by the time the sun would set soon, the bulborb was carrying some of the pikmin on its back. Suddenly, it shot its head up. It shook the pikmin off and ran to the bushes. I was wondering why, until I saw Olimar come back. All of his pikmin were carrying something. We didn't say much as the sun started setting. We climbed in to the ship and took off. I looked down at the receding ground to see a strange sight. My friend was in the clearing again, this time with ten other dwarfs looking up at us. I told Olimar about the events of today, but he said I needed rest. So after we ate, I quickly went to sleep. It was the best night science I crashed.

**Wow, another chapter finished. This was done WAY quicker than I thought it would be, but here it is. I'm already thinking of a sequel to this story, and I'll start it as soon as I'm done with this one. I hope you all like my story so far, and I hope I haven't let any pikmin fans down. Remember, I love input, reviews boost my confidence, and I love criticism, good and bad. See ya latter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 7: the night shift

Many thoughts ran through my head that night, mostly about the strange wonders of this region. Very little was said at breakfast, but afterwards, I saw Olimar ready to land the dolphin in the forest. "Hang on Olimar." I said, knowing that there was another area nearby. Not to mention the fact that I really didn't want to go after the guy near there. I looked outside and saw a wired formation, kind of looked like a belly button actually, but I saw some parts near there (don't ask how). Olimar was looking nearby. "That's strange." He said. He went back to steering and we landed as the sky turned completely blue. When we stepped out, I saw it was pretty dark, and the sky wasn't all that visible. I didn't let that stop us though. Olimar took out 50 of each pikmin. I thought for a second, then remembered the blue onion. I also then remembered that it could be really far away. That's when it came. I heard a cry of surprise as the breadbug found us. I made eye contact with it, and Olimar noticed it too. The bread bug crouched down (if that's possible), and charged. I didn't register what was happening until it knocked me into a stone wall. I shook the stars from my eyes, and, just as I got up, it tackled me again, this time completely destroying the wall. I got up shakily, knowing I had to fight it now, but that breadbug wouldn't leave me alone. Just as I regained my balance, he talked me again, sending me flying, and knocking me out. Your probably wondering where Olimar is, aren't you? As it turns out, he couldn't pinpoint the breadbug, and after I was knocked out, the pikmin fell into chaos. When I woke up, I had no clue where I was, all I knew was I was throbbing in various places. I brought my hands up and hit my helmet. I blinked, and quickly flung the helmet off as I started coughing up blood. I gasped in the fresh air, rubbed my eyes, then looked around again. I couldn't see the sun, so I looked at my watch…and it was almost sun down! I panicked: I could barely survive during the day, how was I going to survive the night! One plus, I wasn't tiered anymore. I put the helmet on again, and saw the last second strike on the countdown. That wasn't the only thing though. "…hope you get back safely Alex. Good luck, you'll obviously need It." it was Olimar! Then the communicator shut off, and I watched as the rocket shot into the air from somewhere in the distance. I was scared, angry, sad, and shocked all at the same time. Would I survive the night? Why would that evil breadbug do this? Did everything go ok today? How did I end up off the map? So many more questions raced through my head, but I was interrupted by a familiar cry of surprise. I turned around, and got tackled by my friend. "Great to see you too Bulby." I said, finally choosing a name for my new friend. I took off the helmet and my space suit, then I put my helmet back on to check the map. "It says I'm very far from the normal area." I said, still thinking out loud. I sighed again as I took it off. I had no idea how to get back, and the darkness made it hard to see. After a while, I decided to rest a bit, and I dozed off. When I woke up, I heard voices all around me, but there were a couple in particular that stood out. "We can't keep helping him, we'll end up killed if we do." "He's not that bad guys, he is my only friend after all." "What about us? We're your friends." "Just barley though. And he's truly friendly towards me. I never got a lot of care from mom, he gives me care I could never repay." "What about his pikmin?" "He can control them, and they only attack to protect themselves, or the ones who command them." I looked towards the voices, and made eye contact with Bulby. "Looks like he's awake." One of the other dwarfs said. I jumped back and hit my head on a tree. "Ow…" I said. "Are you ok?" Bulby asked. I figured it was in their own language, but if so, how did I know what they were saying? "Yea, I'm fine." I mumbled. "Ok, that's good…wait, you understood me?" Bulby said. We were both clearly surprised. We didn't talk much after I recovered, but Bulby was able to lead me back now that I could understand him. We both jumped down and I could see the clearing. I said bye to Bulby, and he said bye back, then he jumped back over and ran off. I looked and realized I wasn't far from the clearing the rocket lands in. I smiled, until I saw the breadbug. "You…" I said, my anger flaring up. "Uh oh." I heard from the breadbug. "Why the heck would you tackle me?" I said, practically yelling at it. I didn't care who, or what, I woke up, I just knew this guy had almost cost me my life. "I was just trying to help!" it said. It then ran off, leaving behind…THE SPACE FLOAT! I dragged it back to the sight just as my clock indicated the sun coming up. I laid down and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was the roar of a bulborb.

**Man, this one went by faster than the last one! I really like the ideas I'm coming up with, but I'm having trouble fitting a story that is parallel to the game. I really have no idea how I got through this one so fast, but I guess that's good because it means you guys get to read more in a shorter time. Don't expect this to keep going though, once school starts it will be harder to keep writing because of the homework. Remember, I love getting reviews, and criticism helps, good or bad. Also, I'm open to input, so feel free to suggest ideas if you wish. bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 8: more surprises

I woke up to the ships engine, and rolled away just in time for it to land right where I was sleeping, whoops. I dusted myself off as Olimar came out, carrying a bowl of space noodles. "Figured you'd be hungry, and I saw you as we landed, so…" he gave me the bowl, and I ate it happily. Then he saw the space float, which I had used as a pillow. "Found the space float, huh?" I nodded my mouth full of noodles. Once the pikmin were out, he sent them to take it to the ship. I yawned, having been up all night. "There is a piece not too far from here, we should go after that." I said, yawning again. "Correction, I should go after that." Olimar said, emphasizing the I. "YOU need rest." "No I don't." I protested sleepily, even though I knew I did. "Tell you what, let's go get the part, and then I'll look around while you rest with the pikmin, sound like a deal?" he was being gentle, and I knew he wanted what was best for me. He was kind of like a father right now, my actual dad never really paid much attention to me, so he was better in many aspects. We went through the area where the stone gate was, and the pikmin started building the bridge from the sticks. I knew me and Olimar wouldn't be able to go on it, but the pikmin were good climbers. They got the automated gear, and quickly brought it to the ship. I sighed with relief, another part collected. I yawned, then checked my watch. The sun had barley come up! Then I thought about something. All the pikmin out were flowers, but the day when we first took a day off they were too. The shock absorber had been closer to the ship than the automated gear, and the gear required more work. Were the pikmin becoming more efficient? I yawned again, I was running low on energy from my night excursion. The thing was, we had plenty of time to get another part, and I knew exactly which one it could be. Unfortunately, Olimar didn't agree. "I know you're going to say we can get another part, but you have to rest." I was about to protest, but another yawn cut me off. "Alex, this isn't debatable, I'll make the pikmin carry you if I have to, you're not working anymore." Yep, just like a father… "Come on Olimar, I know where it is!" I protested. "No means no Alex." "But-" I was cut short by a yelp of surprise as the pikmin picked me up. "Put me down!" I yelled, as they carried me back to the ship. The other pikmin followed, and Olimar went exploring by himself. The pikmin put me down in front of the ship, then they split into color groups. I got up and dusted myself off. They dropped me pretty harshly. I guess they weren't used to carrying living beings. I tried to go back to Olimar, but some of the nearby pikmin picked me up and put me back in front of the ship. They were certainly loyal, though I couldn't understand why they followed Olimar's order to keep me here, but wouldn't let me out. I sighed, and dozed off. I woke up and found some of the pikmin carrying me again. "HEY!" I yelled. They immediately dropped me and ran back to their groups. I rubbed my head, and then I realized I didn't hear them making noise. I knew my hearing wasn't gone because I heard the natural noises perfectly, but I couldn't hear the pikmin. I looked at the map and they were still in groups, but they were silent. Then I realized there was talking. "I wonder where Olimar is." "He's probably looking for more parts." "Are we really supposed to be guarding Alex?" "You heard Olimar, he's supposed to stay here." "But he didn't tell us to keep him here, what if we have the wrong idea?" I got up, wondering who was talking, though I had a pretty good idea. The pikmin burst into noise. "He got up!" "Is he going to try to run again?" "We can take him easy, he won't try to hurt us." I didn't like that last one. I whistled…and they ignored me. "He tried calling us!" "He's smart, but not that smart!" now they were getting on my nerves. I whistled much louder. They all quieted and turned towards me, I did still hear whispers. "Is he angry?" "Does he want out that badly?" "What's he going to do to us?" now I felt guilty for scaring them. I checked my watch and the sun was halfway down the sky. Olimar would be back soon. Then I looked at the pikmin. They were all looking at me expectantly, and I could still hear some nervous whispers. "Who picked me up and woke me?" 4 reds and 4 yellows were pushed from their groups. They were deathly silent, they all were. "Why would you pick me up when I was sleeping?" I asked. "It was instinct! Were sorry!" one of the yellows said. "You are forgiven." I said, and they all gasped in surprise. "You understand us?" one of the reds asked. I nodded, and we spent the remainder of the day talking. I got to know how pikmin feel about us, and they got to know my feelings, as well as some stories that interested way more than just a few of them. The pikmin went back to their onions just as Olimar came running back. I swear I heard their pikmin noises again right before the onions took off. We climbed in the ship, and took off. I had never had higher hopes, or happier dreams.

**Wow, 3 days in a row of new chapters, I feel very accomplished. I love the feedback I'm getting, it really encourages me. I want to keep things similar to the game, but also quite different. The next chapter will be easier to stretch out, though still a bit difficult. My main problem is I'm having trouble fitting a story in between the battles, piece discoveries, and the new things Alex and Olimar are learning. I put in some of Alex's backstory in this chapter, and I might put more in upcoming chapters. Remember, I'm open to input, I love criticism, and reviews encourage me. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 9: the blues, the jet, and the surprises

I woke up more refreshed than I had been at any point in the trip. After eating, we left the ship. I knew the next part was in the water, and I knew the blue pikmin were needed. "Only take out 33 yellows and 34 blues, ok Olimar?" I said. The bombs would either come with the yellows, or not come at all. We headed off through the back gate. We quickly got to the water area, and splashed through to the area where the blues were. I saw the inactivated onion moments before Olimar did. "Wow! Another kind of pikmin!" he said. He approached it, and then quickly backpedaled as a flower sprang from the top, and the onion popped out of the ground. The onion was blue, and a blue seed popped out of it. I plucked it, and there was a blue pikmin. The blue pikmin look a lot like reds, except they don't have noses, they have gills, which look like a mouth, instead. We quickly gathered pellets for them, and the numbers grew until there were 33 blues out. I took enough blues to get the #1 ionium jet back to the ship, and then we continued growing them. I swear, these pikmin were getting way more efficient. The sun was half way across the sky when the blues came to a stop. I thought about where the remaining parts were. All of them were in places I really wanted to have all day for. I thought about maybe doing some looking around myself, until I heard one of the pikmin talk. "You know were probably all going to die, right?" "At least they give us company, even if they are strange." "They could be just getting us to help them, then they'll leave us all to die." That last comment was too true for my comfort. "Hey Olimar, lets rest today, ok?" I really needed a break anyways. "Ok, you can stay with the pikmin, I'll go see if I can plan some strategies for tomorrow." He replied, running off before I could agree. I sighed, and took the blues over to the ship. They seemed really sad for some reason, but I didn't know why. The other pikmin were talking too. "Oh blues!" one yellow cried. "Just more space to take up." A red muttered, barely audible to me. "Do they blow up?" one of the bombs said. "Not everything blows up!" one of the reds snapped at the bomb. "It's not his fault he's half crazy!" another red snapped at the first. Then they started arguing. I couldn't help thinking this was comical. "Come on guys, are we seriously fighting over the blues?" a yellow said. "Not like it matters anyways." One of the blues mumbled. I noticed there was a pattern, each color had a different personality. Of course! It all made sense! The abilities are based on adaptations, where they are in other words, but their color is based on personality! The reds were hot-heads, the yellows were 'full of sunshine', the blues were depressed, and the bombs were lunatics. It also fit their abilities. The firepower of reds comes from built up anger, the yellows happiness comes from having a companion, the blues sadness comes from having to swim alone, and the bombs craziness comes from their suicidal job. Wow, this just got better and better, the only bad change so far was the breadbug, who I actually haven't seen. I had completely lost track of the conversation though, and what I heard surprised me. "YOU WANA GO SUNSHINE?" one of the reds yelled, I assumed, at a yellow. "BRING IT FIRE BALL!" the yellow yelled back. I was trying to figure out if fireball was an insult, when the red tackled the yellow. I gasped in shock and amazement as the 2 pikmin started fighting. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" one of the bombs started the chant, but soon all of the pikmin not fighting were chanting it. I didn't know whether or not to blow my whistle as the two rolled back and forth, fighting in a way I had never seen them fight before (I played 2 player battle, and they just waked each other there). Listening, I could hear the personality of each pikmin in their chant. The reds were chanting loud and violently, the yellows were chanting angrily but less meaningfully than the others, the bombs were chanting encouragingly, and the blues were chanting quietly. I watched the 2 roll back and forth, still not sure if I should call them or not. Then a whistle blew. The pikmin all let out a cry and ran to Olimar's side, all of them except the 2 fighters. He whistled more sternly, but I knew it wouldn't work. I took of my helmet and gave a loud whistle. The yellow noticed and the red flung it off. "Hey! That's not fair!" the yellow complained. "Street rules!" the red shot back. How did they even know what a street was? I grabbed the red before it could attack the yellow again, and Olimar grabbed the yellow before it could go after the red. "Let go!" the red cried angrily. "It wasn't my fault!" the yellow cried equally. "Both of you be quiet!" I said sternly. They fell silent, and stopped struggling. We both put the pikmin we were holding down, and they both stayed in front of us, automatically separating themselves. I was ready to yell at them, but Olimar started talking first, except he was angry at me, not the pikmin. "Why didn't you call them Alex?" he said, the controlled anger clear in his voice. "Me? But-" I was cut off as the timer indicated the sun was going down. "Come on, let's get them back." He said, the anger still apparent. I took the blues, holding the red above the water so it wouldn't drown, and I got back just as the timer struck 0. The red ran back, and barley made it in before the onion took off. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Olimar exploded at me once the ship was in orbit. "THEY COULD HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER!" I was shocked that he was yelling at me, and I couldn't reply, I burst out in tears instead. Little said, I didn't sleep well.

**Wow, 4 days in a row, I'm impressed with myself. The ideas keep coming, but it's hard to come up with ideas by myself. The next chapter should be easy due to its accessibility, and a few chapters after are boss battles. the usual applies: input helps, I love criticism, and reviews encourage me. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 10: the gift and the leaders

The blankets were still wet from last night. Olimar really upset me when he yelled at me. I ate quietly, still too upset to say anything. That is, until we landed in the forest of hope. Why did we land here? I said, my voice a bit shaky. "I saw something I want to look at, but wasn't able to reach. You're not still upset, are you?" his fatherly attitude was back, and I was able to stabilize my voice because of it. "A bit, but not too much." I said smiling. We then called out 34 reds, 33 yellows, and 33 blues, with some bombs near the yellows. Where's the next enemy, I want to show it who's boss!" one of the reds said. "Maybe there will be a new pikmin today!" a yellow said excitedly. "I want to blow something up!" one of the bombs said. "Not like that can bring back our families" one of the blues said. That one really surprised me, but I couldn't dwell on it. My guess was Olimar wanted to look at the Sagittarius, his sons present to him. They kept talking as we walked, but I didn't listen to most of it. Occasionally, one of their comments or questions would catch my attention. "I wonder is there's any electricity nearby?" one yellow said once. "Oh! I think I smell a fiery bulbax!" one of the reds said once. "Maybe I could blow that wall up." One of the bombs said at one point. "Is that a wollywog?" one of the blues said. That one really caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks, making several pikmin bump into me, and then into one another. Olimar, who was in front of me, stopped shortly after. "What's wrong Alex?" then I saw them. In the pond where the wogpols should have been, stood 4 yellow wollywogs. Of course, that didn't scare me, it just surprised me. I shrugged and figured I'd ignore them, they were far enough away anyways. We quickly built the bridges, and got to the part quickly. "The Sagittarius!" Olimar cried. "A gift?" I asked. Olimar nodded. "From my son." The pikmin took it back, making sure not to go near the wollywogs. The only parts left were ones that required boss battles, and I didn't want that. The sun was already half way up the sky. "I'm going to take a rest today Olimar, I'm going to need it for tomorrow." Olimar nodded and went off.. I sent the pikmin away and went to sleep. At around noon, I woke up to some sounds from pikmin, I knew I had put them all away though. "Ok, now that formalities are done, can we get to strategizing?" I swear I was dreaming. I looked over to find 3 pikmin, one of each onion color, talking with each other a little bit off. "Come on, these guys are easy!" the red said. "Says the best fighter." The blue grumbled. "Come on guys, don't have it be like last time!" the yellow said. "That was one of your pikmin, daisy, not mine!" the red one said. "Hey, my pikmin aren't hot heads!" the yellow said. I assumed the yellow was called Daisy at this point. "You want to fight sunshine?" the red shot at Daisy. Before she could reply, the blue interjected. "Seriously? This is exactly what happened last time!" the others stared at the blue for a bit. "She's right flame." Daisy said. "We really shouldn't be fighting." Flame sighed. "I guess you're right, thanks aqua." Then flame hugged the blue. The blue smiled (the gills made it possible). "Ok, now let's get to strategy." Aqua said. At that moment, Daisy looked at me. "I think Alex is up." She said. The other 2 turned towards me. I smiled as I sat up. "Great, he'll probably be angry at us now." Aqua said. "I'm not" I replied before any of the others could speak. "He just replied to us!" Daisy said. "Cool it Daisy, one of my troops already told me about It." flame said. "Doesn't mean it's any less exciting!" Aqua said. She then joined Daisy in some kind of happy Dance. flame rolled his eyes at me. "Females." I chuckled at that, they were so similar to humans, it was amazing! They shortly got done, and apparently they remembered they hadn't introduced themselves. "I'm Daisy, the yellow leader." Daisy said, still jumping with excitement. "I'm Flame, commander of reds." Flame said, a hint of previous anger still in his voice. "And I'm aqua, blues, uh, ruler?" Aqua said, giving a shaky bow. Flame pushed her. "Way to mess up your introduction." He said. "I couldn't think of anything." Aqua murmured. I could already see personality's different from the other pikmin. Daisy had a work together attitude, flame had a power hungry mindset, and aqua was nervous and awkward. Then I realized something. "How come there isn't a bomb leader?" I asked. "The bombs are a new species." Was Daisy's reply, "their too crazy." Flame replied. "They don't have an Onion." Aqua said. I figured all of them were true. "We yellows command them normally." Daisy told me. That put me at ease. I checked my watch and realized the sun would go down soon. "Ok guys, you should go back to your Onions." I said. They nodded, and with a collective "good night!", they went to the Onions. Olimar came back shortly after, and we got into the ship and took off. "Get plenty of rest?" Olimar asked when the ship was in orbit. I nodded, and after dinner, went to sleep. My dreams were mixed that night, as I thought about the pikmin leaders, and the bosses ahead.

**10 parts down, 20 to go. I used names that matched the personality of each pikmin for the leaders. Originally the blue was going to be male, but I see Aqua as a female name, and it makes more sense when the red one hugs her now. School starts tomorrow for me, so I might be slower on writing for at least the next few days, but after that I'm not sure. I changed my mind mid-chapter about adding a boss in this chapter, but the next one is defiantly a boss battle. This chapter is a bit more closed to ideas than others, but I'm still open, and I might add the idea in a latter chapter. I love criticism of all kinds, and reviews encourage me greatly. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 11: snagerets and counters

I woke up to the lurch of the rocket. The space noodles flew into my hand as we landed. I quickly ate and got out just as Olimar had gotten out pikmin. "Sorry I didn't wake you, I thought I'd let you sleep." Olimar said, though he had never needed to wake me before. I noticed all of the pikmin were blues. "Why are all the pikmin blues?" I asked. "We're going to need them because the part is near water." He said. I nodded and noticed Aqua had come out. She seemed nervous for some reason. "Get as many as possible to flowers Olimar, ok?" he nodded and headed out. Aqua already had a flower, so I stopped her. "What's wrong Aqua?" I said gently. "Well…I have a bad feeling, like one of those times where you know you're running at danger." I briefly wondered how shed know that with her short lifetime, but shook the question off. "Don't worry, just stay near Olimar or me and you'll be fine, ok?" I smiled and hugged her gently, the blues seemed to like it when you hugged them. I won a bright smile in return. "Thanks Alex. Olimar is seen as a super pikmin because of his antenna, your natural appearance is what brought you to Flames attention, and your leadership makes you like one of us." She smiled at me, and then Olimar came back. "Ready Alex?" he asked. I nodded and we set off. There was only one snagerets there, and it was so easy to defeat, it's not worth talking about. What happened next is though. The explosion flung everyone off balance except a few pikmin. When we got up, the part was gone, and it had landed in the lake…which now had 16 Wollywogs. "It's like each of them doubled, twice!" Olimar exclaimed. There was no way we'd get the part without serious injury. We jumped down well out of the jumping range of the wollywogs. I could see the hate in their beady eyes, these weren't friendly creatures like the bulborbs. I jumped to get a better look, and caught a glimpse of the Geiger counter, which was necessary. The clock stroke noon, and there was no way to get it before sun down, and the Wollywogs would probably have grown in number again. That's when we heard it, the loud cry of a snageret. Dust and water flew into the air. The pikmin crowded closer behind us, obviously scared. Then the dust cleared, and the Wollywogs were gone, but so was the ship part. Then came a loud snageret screech. The pikmin ran, as did Olimar, and a giant snageret burst through the ground. He screeched again, and I knew he'd be hard to beat as he dove back into the ground. Flame, aqua, and Daisy came up to me (Olimar had switched out pikmin). "This guy can't be reasoned with, Alex" Daisy said. "The yellows can knock him down, then use my troops to attack its head." Flame suggested. "Us blues will help anyone who gets flung too far, but we aren't useful for much else this time." Aqua said, a bit sadly. "Your plenty useful Aqua." I said, gently rubbing her cheek affectionately, which earned me another smile from her. "Now rally your pikmin, were fighting this thing together!" the three leaders went back. "Olimar, stay with the blues and keep them out of danger." I called to him. He nodded and took the blues with him. Aqua followed Olimar closely, giving her pikmin a briefing of what to do. I whistled at the others and Flame and Daisy brought their pikmin over, the leaders staying close to me. "Ready when you are." They each said in their personal way. I nodded as the snageret came up in the middle of the clearing. It gave its battle cry, and the pikmin gave theirs. The snageret swooped down to grab me. I rolled to the side with the pikmin following suit, and it lodged its beak into the ground. The head was too far up, so I threw yellows at it. When it got its beak out, it fell with a screech, and the reds attacked. Its health drained slowly, but it was working. It shook them off and got back up. I waited for it to dive at me again, but it never did. It gave out a loud call, and dove into the ground. It came back up, and it was holding a wollywog. I was surprised at this, until 15 of the dead bodies rained down. We dodged them, and barley dodged the attacking snageret, who instead of lodging its beak, just kept going down. I grabbed its tail just as it finished burrowing. I fell into a large pit, and the snageret popped its head up, screeching. I launched at it and climbed its head. A few punches got it down a 16th, and it chook me off and lurched. After 6 more rounds, it dove up when I climbed up. It had no health left when it resurfaced, and it fell heavily, dropping the part. We took it back to the ship, and Olimar climbed in. I looked at the three leaders. I realized I was growing fond of them. Flames cool contrasting attitude made him unpredictable and fun to be with, Daisy's perky team working attitude made her a nice girl to work with, and Aqua's shy attitude was the most adorable thing ever. They ran into their onions as the sun set, and I climbed into the ship. As I lay waiting for sleep to overcome me, I couldn't help feeling a bond with them, just like Bulby and Olimar. Then sleep finally claimed me.

**First boss battle, and I think I did pretty good. This one was hard to start, but the idea kept going once I got it. I thought the next chapter would be a boss, but it might not be after all because I realized I had forgotten about a ship part I want to get to before the next area. Remember, I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 12: heat at last

I don't think I mentioned this before, but it is VERY cold in that ship at night, and it turns out I couldn't plug in my electric blanket! I woke up and ate like normally. "There's another part over there, so I think we should go back." Olimar said. "No!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. "Alex, I'm sure any enemy you'll see you can take." He reassured me. "It's not that, I'm sick of this cold!" I said. "Oh, well do you know where the Positron Generator is?" he asked. "Try the impact site." I told him, knowing it would be there. We landed, and quickly got out the pikmin wed need. I got to the crater quickly and found no enemy, even though it was day 12 and the goolix was supposed to be there. I didn't really notice as Olimar threw 3 yellows with bombs, destroying the wall. I got the pikmin to take down the root wall, and I had the reds go back, most of them carrying the red pellet. The single pearly clamp-clamp was easy to beat, and the part was spat out. The pikmin jumped down just as it closed its mouth, and it stayed that way. The pikmin took the generator back to the ship, and its capabilities were enhanced. Olimar exchanged the pikmin for reds. "I'm going to do some training." He said. I nodded as he took a few pikmin. I decided to work on battle strategies. Then I heard the rumbling. Olimar hadn't gone very far before a large pearl rolled right at me. I barley dodged it, as did the pikmin behind me. I looked at the attacker to see a large pearly clamp-clamp. There were differences though. Besides its larger size, it had eyes and legs, and its mouth was closed. I had to defeat this guy, I wouldn't be able to take off with him there. He shot another pearl at me. I quickly dodged and ran up to it. I got a couple hits in before it flung me off. I shook my head and saw that I hadn't done anything, it didn't seem affected at all! I tried a different approach. I threw a rock at it, and then charged while it was distracted. I attacked its legs this time, but it slammed down and I barely got away in time. I rolled back as it spat a pearl at me, and I quickly dodged. I tried another approach, and threw another rock at it. This time I took another rock and pegged it at the beasts' eye. It opened its mouth and caught the rock, then it spat out another pearl. I dodged again, getting tired of fighting, and charged at it. It didn't see me coming, and I managed to get to its eyes. Unfortunately, I slipped off, and it flung me back. Now I was getting dizzy, and angry. I charged again, but it was ready this time. It opened its mouth, and I ran right into it. I jumped out just as the mouth was closing. It got my foot, and pain shot through my leg. I managed to get free, and then hit my head on the wall hard. The helmet took most of the impact, but my head hit the helmet. I sat up dazed, and my vision recovered just in time for me to see a pearl rolling at me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, too dazed to move. I braced myself for the inevitable (the impact of the large pearl would have killed me), but it never came. I looked up to see all 100 pikmin holding the giant pearl. I was amazed, the pearl would have crushed them normally! All at once, the reds pushed the giant pearl back towards the clamp-clamp. The pearl hit the legs, putting the beast into a daze. Flame ran up, his brighter color identifying him. He jumped up, and used the beasts tongue as a trampoline. The large creature closed its mouth, trying to catch Flame, and Flame slammed into it, shattering the body. Oh my god, Flame just saved me! Me and Olimar both looked at the pikmin in shock as all of them jumped up and down with joy. The pikmin quickly collected the pieces, and took them to the onion. After rebuilding the monster, the onion absorbed it and the pikmin population skyrocketed, there was no way the reds would go extinct now! "You saved me Flame" I said with a smile. "What would I do, let you die and loose the greatest leader ever?" he said "I wouldn't think of it" I thought I saw a smile on his small mouth. After a bit of training, the sun was starting to set so the pikmin got in the onion, and me and Olimar climbed into the ship. We took off promptly, and I thought about the reds saving me. I knew the other 2 weren't strong enough to stop something like that, which meant this was a special effort in their part. After eating, I got into bed and thought about the other pikmin and their abilities. I fell asleep thinking about the three lead pikmin being human and how Id react.

**I had to make several changes to this chapter to make it longer, including a last minute change to the battle. Originally I was going to have no boss battle, but I figured a new boss wouldn't hurt, not to mention the excitement I got from reading what I wrote. I'm debating whether to post the prologue for the sequel, if you think I should, or shouldn't, feel free to express your opinion. Remember my three reminders: I'm open to input, I love criticism of any kind, and reviews really encourage me. Until next time, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 13: the distant spring

I woke up feeling warm and refreshed. "Good morning Olimar" I said with more enthusiasm than ever. "Morning Alex" he said a bit sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I just miss my family." He replied. That reminded me about something. "You never told me about your planet." I said curiously. "Well," he started, "most of the planet is a barren waste land because of radiation. We Hocititians (not sure if I spelled that right) don't live long because of it. Some of the richer inhabitants, like myself, can get radiation proofing to protect us." He sighed. "What about you?" I smiled, wondering how much to tell him. "Well, you've seen the wilder parts of my planet, but most of it is civilized.Man people live in luxury, enjoying the mix of nature and civilization…" I stopped there, because I started feeling home sick. "Are you ok Alex?" Olimar asked worriedly. "Y-yea, just home sick." I said. I had completely forgot about my home, my friends, my family, all of it had moved to the back of my mind with how much fun I was having. Now it was coming back in a rush. "Ok, let's land before you get too sick." Olimar said as he landed in the new area. I got out, and was greeted by Aqua. "What's this one doing out of the Onion?" Olimar asked. I shrugged as Olimar got out 99 more blues. I tried to remember where we were supposed to go for the first part, and then it came to me. I quickly threw them onto the ledge and guided them to the ship part: the repair-type bolt. They carried it to the ship quickly. I checked the watch and realized we had a ton of time. I did remember the bulbax though, and I wasn't sure I wanted to fight another hard enemy. The pearly clamp-clamps were a tricky enemy to figure out, and they were area exclusive, meaning they were only in one area. The bulbax was not only area exclusive, it was SUPER hard to beat. I shudder even now at the thought of fighting a larger version of it. There was a different part nearby in the water, and I figured we could go for that. Then I remembered how tiered I felt. "I need to think about some things today, why don't you rest out here with the pikmin?" Olimar suggested. It was a great idea, and I realized I could ask the leaders some things that were on my mind. I made sure I had 33 of each, with an extra pikmin in red, and I let them do whatever while I talked to the three leaders. Daisy and Aqua walked off to talk amongst themselves, I still don't know why, but Flame stayed nearby. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked. I burst into tears. Everything that had happened hit me at once (this wasn't the only time events caught up to me either), and the home sickness hit me hardest of all. The gentle pressure on my back told me Flame was trying to comfort me. "I guess you miss your family, huh?" he said. I had never talked about my family, or even that I had one, that meant he was speaking from experience. "That obvious?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky. "Something you might not know about pikmin, we have families too." He said. "You do?" I asked, curiosity over powering my sadness. "Yea, there's a city full of us, and only certain pikmin get to go out. Unfortunately, us three got stuck, and our Onions ended up failing. If it weren't for you and Olimar, we'd still be stuck in the ground. "Wow…so you guys crashed?" "Kind of. Each of us were sent somewhere different. Our tracking devices got messed up and we ended up in the middle of nowhere. My onion ended up in the 'impact site', but it was in the water. I was the only one with enough sense to not get out. I got the onion in the air, but I was the least experienced with its controls. A swerve here, a lurch there, and an unexpected branch, and I spiraled into the ground. I became unable to leave, so I went into stasis. Without a pikmin to operate it, the onion dug itself into the ground, waiting for someone who could command me to come by. When you did finally come, the onion started up. Sense I was in stasis though, it ejected me as a seed. The pikmin I knew from the other onions had died through some means, and the leaders were the least experienced since they were the most protected. And that's how I got here." Flame finished the story with a sigh. "Wow…do you know how long?" I asked. "Nope, and I can't get back either, I don't know how and the tracking system is broken." He replied. "Doesn't it drive you insane?" I asked "nope, most reds get furious at the onion because it's always malfunctioning in some way, that's why I survived, I have the coolest head out of all the reds. I can make better decisions, and I'm a better companion…just like you." I could imagine a smile on his face as he looked at me. I looked at my watch and realized it was sundown, so I made sure all the pikmin got in their onions. After climbing in the ship, I paid special attention to the red onion as it took off, and realized it was a bit wobbly…like a flame. Then we rocketed into space. I thought about what red said as I went to sleep.

**13 out of 30! I'm having a bit of trouble finding suitable fillers for non-action parts of the story, and the action can't always be top-notch with one part per day. As you can probably tell, I've put a lot of thought into the development of the pikmin personalities, while Olimar's personality isn't shown as much. For any who are wondering, I will go over the back stories of all the pikmin leaders, not Alex's or Olimar's because you already know those, but I won't go over them chapter by chapter. Anyways, the next chapter deals with an enemy I personally hate, and it is a boss battle. Remember, I love criticism of all kind, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 14: beetles and boulders

I woke up to a loud crash and a lurch. An alarm was going off somewhere, but I had no idea where. I looked outside and saw the red onion swerving out of control, with the others trying to follow it. CRASH! The onion rammed into us, sending us spiraling down. I panicked, thinking this would delay us further, and there wouldn't be any rest days, but another lurch showed that Olimar had gotten the rocket under control. We landed in the awakening woods, and the pikmin landed soon after. We hastily ate, and then got outside. "WHAT WAS THAT FORE FLAME?" "YOU COULD HAVE GOTEN US ALL KILLED!" the blues and yellows were yelling at the reds, and I swear Daisy was turning into one of the reds with the color she was turning. The other pikmin seemed furious at the reds, except Aqua whose nervousness kept her scared instead of angry, a couple blues were trying to calm her down. The predawn light filtered through the leaves. "YOUR TOO RECKLESS FLAME! YOU ALWAYS ARE!" "AT LEAST I CAN SURVIVE ALONE!" "YOU WANT TO SEE SURVIVING?" "BRING IT ON!" Daisy launched herself at Flame, and the Two rolled. I had never seen Daisy that angry before, I had never seen ANY of the pikmin that angry, even the reds. I heard Olimar's whistle, but the fighters obviously didn't. They barreled into Olimar, who then knocked me over. I watched them, too dazed to do anything, as Olimar kept whistling in an attempt to control the fighters. I remembered my dad using the same tactic once on my siblings. My Dad… the Home sickness struck again, and I burst out crying. This was too much like home now: my brother and sister fighting while mom was dazed from being hit and dad was trying to get their attention and me sitting off to the side trying to calm down enough to speak in complete sentences. This was a normal day at my house. Olimar's whistle stopped, as did the yelling, and I realized my crying had snapped them out of it, then I realized how quickly the time had gone by. "Ok, next ship part!" I said quickly, not wanting to have to collect 2 parts in one day, I'd have to ask Flame about the episode latter. We headed over to an enemy I always had trouble with: the armored cannon beetle. I was NOT looking forward to this, but it had to be done. The beetle was surprisingly easy actually, and the pikmin went to grab the part. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching. Daisy ended up next to Flame, and they started arguing again. At some point, their arguing got so bad, the part ended up getting launched over the wall…and came crashing back right after, followed by a humongous canon beetle. It sucked in air, and before I could grab a pikmin, launched a boulder. We dove to the side and I got a pikmin ready. It breathed in again, and I launched a pikmin. It hit just in time…and was spat out. It sucked in, and I threw 2 pikmin this time. It opened its shell, and I threw pikmin at its back. The pikmin were shaken off when it got to a quarter. This time, it launched itself at us. I dove and it followed, then opened up, launching a boulder. I barley recovered before it launched again, this time hitting a wall. Its wings opened, and I threw more pikmin. It shook them off at half way, and then stood there watching. The ship part was a little bit away from it, and I knew I could distract it long enough to get the pikmin to the part, and the part to the ship. The beetle had other ideas. It sucked in, but it was stronger…and he was facing the part. I realized too late what it was doing as it swallowed the part. That made me mad. This time when it sucked in, I ran at it and jumped…and got sucked in. you read that right, I was SUCKED INTO THE CANON BEETLE! I hit it hard inside, as I felt the vibrations from outside. I realized I wouldn't get out like this, so I wiggled around. I got to its mouth, and was spat out instead of a boulder. My eyes closed as I passed out, but I accidentally activated the video recording feature I installed in the suit (don't ask how), so I saw the whole thing latter. When I passed out, Olimar took control. The beetle had opened its wings, and he threw pikmin at its back. The beetle shook the pikmin off again, then stared at Olimar. "What do you want?" Olimar said. I realized I had done this with the snageret and 'robust clamp' and he was trying the same tactic. "I want you to pay!" the beast roared. Revenge? That's when I realized something. The pikmin never told me the beetle couldn't be reasoned with, only the bigger one. We killed it, but we didn't need to, and its parent wanted revenge. A few moments later, I woke up from a crash next to me, and I saw the dead cannon beetle. The pikmin took the Radiation Canopy to the ship, and I climbed in and watched the video. I realized the flaw in our approach. We think the enemies want to kill us, in reality they could probably be reasoned with, just like Bulby was. Little said, it was another restless night for me.

**Oh…My…God! 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! No…2 chapters in one NIGHT! I contemplated leaving this until tomorrow, but I figured I'd get it over with. There were a few last minuet changes to make it longer, but it should be good. This might be a bad chapter because of how shortly it was written, but I think I did pretty well. I'm having trouble finding ideas for chapters with little to no action, but I might go into character development. Anyways, I'll probably end up starting the next chapter today, so more chapters soon! Remember: I love criticism of all kind, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 15: another gift

I woke up after a terrible dream where we had to collect even more parts. I shook it off, trusting Olimar's ability to avoid crashes. We ate, and then looked at the map. "We should go to the forest navel next" I suggested. Olimar nodded. We landed in the forest navel after the red onion nearly crashed into us again. I'd have to ask them about that…anyways. I looked at Olimar and realized he needed cheering up. I looked at the map and remembered the Libra was in the area. Thinking about it, I remembered there was fire, but there was also a high-up place. I went to get the reds…and none came. "That's weird." I said. "Let me try." Olimar said. No one came out. "Let's get yellows, we can get reds latter." Once 100 yellows were out, we started off. What I had forgotten, was the main area was heavy on fire. It was hard maneuvering, but we managed to get to a safe spot, and then through the fire spouts. The yellows brought it down, and we went to switch them for reds. This time the reds came down, but Flame seemed nervous. The pikmin had no problem getting the part back, and then Olimar went off to train, leaving me with most of the pikmin. "What's up with the Onion, Flame?" I asked he shuffled his feet, not answering. "…are you ok Flame?" I asked. He wasn't usually like this, and I was afraid something was wrong. "The Onion Malfunctioned and I can't fix it because I keep being called out here." He made it seem like it was my fault! "You can go repair it now" I said. Flame shook his head. "I have to be out, no one else can keep the pikmin organized." There was something else wrong. I noticed his voice was softer than normal, his skin was paler than normal, and he seemed weaker, almost as if… "Are you sick?" all the pikmin looked at me when I asked the question…and the nod from Flame made them start talking to each other. He was sick! That's why! Wait…pikmin get sick? I didn't know whether to be excited or devastated by the discovery, especially since it was the leader. The reds are the least likely to get sick because of their warm body temperature, so I had no idea what to do. I did know he needed rest, but he was the leader, who could replace him? "Have pikmin gotten sick before?" I asked him. He shrugged, obviously not knowing. I had no idea what to do though! I sent two pikmin in and got Aqua and Daisy out. "What's up?" both girls asked. "Flame is sick" I said "You said we couldn't get sick Daisy!" Aqua said, obviously not knowing that. "Well, pikmin can get sick, but my pikmin are more vulnerable. Yours live in the water, so you guys have adapted good immune systems, reds are in a warm environment, giving them a better chance to defend against them, my pikmin live in the natural environment, so our immune systems haven't developed the same. Its wired he would be the one to get sick." Daisy said, obviously a bit confused. Flame seemed embarrassed, and kept quiet, whether from the sickness or embarrassment I didn't know. "Do you know how to cure him?" I asked, worried he'd end up killed. "The onion will be able to help as long as he stays in it, I think that's the reds procedure" She said. I hadn't seen her this worried about who seemed to be her opposite. In fact, I hadn't seen her this worried ever. "Wait, I live in an environment where sickness flourishes?" Aqua asked, panicking. She started freaking out again, and a couple blues had to calm her down. I could tell the rest of today was going to be a long day. "Daisy, Flame can't stay in his onion, he's the leader!" I said. "Well, we could try another tactic, but it's risky" she said. "What tactic?" I asked, worried about what she might suggest. "Well, we could put him in his element, but he'd have to go alone" she replied. Oh boy, that wasn't good. There wasn't any fire nearby, and the nearest place with fire was filled with enemies. "Are you sure there's no other way?" I asked. "I don't think so." Daisy said. "Daisy, the protocol for pikmin is based on a pikmin-based society, right?" Aqua asked "yea, we didn't know anything else existed, why?" she said back. "Because, the solution is right in front of us" Aqua said. I realized what she was hinting at. "I can't lead the reds! I don't fit in the Onion!" just then Flame coughed, or at least made a coughing sound. "You have a point there, what else can we do?" Daisy said. Just then Olimar came back. "How come these two are out?" Olimar asked, a bit confused, "and why is one of them farther away from the others?" "The one apart from the others is sick" I said. "Pikmin can get sick?" Olimar asked. I knew the others couldn't understand. Olimar whistled at Flame, and he immediately jumped up with a surprised yelp. "I'll be back Alex." Olimar said, grabbing flame. I talked with Aqua and Daisy for a bit before Olimar came back. Flame looked better, but not by much. "You won't believe how hard it was to get this guy in fire, but I did it" he set Flame down and Flame stumbled to the Onion, leaning against the post for support. "How did you know to do that?" I asked, "I figured if they were fire, and they have a higher body heat as you've said, then fire would help them" well, that solved that problem. I looked at Flame and realized he was suffering from home-sickness too, probably my fault. The pikmin went back into the onions as the sun set, and we climbed in the rocket. The red Onion took off a little more stably today. I fell asleep thinking about each pikmin's personality.

**Half way there! I think I found more ideas for filler chapters, but it can be very hard. I was stuck for an idea, so I took a risk in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with the story, but I'm trying to get more action in it. Remember: I love criticism of any kind, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 16: the commanders job

I woke up in a fit of coughing. That was really wired, it wasn't likely I would get sick because of my space suit…which I had taken off to try to help Flame. That was so stupid! I caught a cold from him! It was still night, but my throat was too sore for me to go back to sleep. I stayed up half the night board, watching the Onions and stars. I noticed the red was flying straighter, though it wasn't perfect, and the blue was starting to wobble a bit. I dismissed it as Olimar woke up. "You're up early" He said "couldn't sleep" I replied weakly. Yep, I was defiantly sick. "Are you feeling alright?" Olimar asked me "a bit sick, but nothing too bad" I said as I started coughing again. We ate, heating my meal a bit more than normal, and then we got out. I had to balance against the ship as the world seemed to spin around me. "Are you sure you're alright Alex?" Olimar said. I knew he was trying to help, but I didn't want him to worry about me. "I'll be fine" I said, turning on the suits fan. It was amazing that I had managed to make this suit rechargeable, but it couldn't filter out Oxygen for some reason. Anyways, I tried to go to the onion, but I stumbled and hit the leg, that was enough to call out the 100 pikmin I'd need for today. "Is that Alex?" "He doesn't look too good" "is he sick?" "How would he get sick?" the pikmin were all looking at me, some talking to each other about my condition. I saw one that was a bit paler than the others, and knew it was Flame. Olimar whistled, and the chatter immediately stopped as they ran over to him. I shook off the dizziness I was feeling and thought about the next part. "There's a part a bit farther from where the Libra was, we could try there." I said. Now the sickness in my voice was apparent to me as well. We retraced the path, and then we went a bit further to the part. The pikmin took hold of it, then stopped. "Why did they stop?" Olimar asked. I looked over and saw Flame swaying unsteadily. Yesterday he couldn't stand without support, so this was preferable, but he was in no condition to lead. That's when I realized why they needed a leader. "That makes total sense now!" I said, right before becoming overcome by a coughing fit. "What does?" Olimar asked after I recovered "the leaders are needed to tell the pikmin where to carry things!" I said, finally realizing why he couldn't stay in the Onion. "So how do they get it back without a leader?" Olimar asked. I stayed silent for a while, before whispering "they don't, the others do." "Are you crazy?" Olimar shouted, before adding "no, your judgment's clouded." But Flame gave me a silent agreement, meaning I had the right idea. "Or YOU can lead them!" Olimar looked at me as if I was insane "I can't lead them!" but I ignored him, and blew my whistle in a way I hadn't before, and the pikmin carrying the part came running…dropping the part in the process. "Huh, guess your right" I said. I couldn't think of what to do, except… "Olimar, think we can get rid of the fire?" I asked. "We can try" was his response. Then I remembered something. I got out a small metal object, and put it in the hole. The pikmin ran after it, and the fire geyser was out. Olimar stared at me wide eyed. "How did you know that would work?" he said, amazed "I didn't" I said, just as amazed. I threw it to the next one, and the pikmin charged. The remaining 4 went out before noon. We switched the reds for blues (not sure why specifically blue), and I stumbled again. Then I realized, no pikmin had come out. That was the same thing that had happened to red…I tried again, and they came out, though a bit reluctantly for some reason. I'd ask about that latter. We took them to the analog computer, and they carried it back with no problems. Aqua seemed a bit more nervous when she was talking to the pikmin. I thought about how sick I figured she didn't want to get sick. I had noticed reds nose twitching slightly, and wondered if there were different signs each color gave that meant they were sick. I dismissed the thought, and realized what I had done with the fire. Where had that come from? My head was fogy, so I couldn't think straight, but I look through my pockets anyways. I found a manual I had written for my prototype…the prototype! I had almost forgotten the reason I was here! The nausea kicked in triple time as I realized I had forgotten my only escape from this hostile part of the world. A few pikmin barely caught me as I fell, and then they put me on my feet again. "Are you sure you're ok Alex?" Olimar said. I didn't even know anymore, I did know one thing: I needed air. Against my better, though clouded, judgment, I took off my helmet…the air didn't help. I burst into another fit of coughing, and I fell as the room started spinning. "Alex?" Olimar said, obviously worried. I was way too weak to get up, and some of the pikmin started carrying me towards the ship. I passed out from dizziness as I felt them drop me.

**Well, another chapter done! I might have over did it with the whole sick thing, but I'm keeping it. There's going to be another surprise next chapter, so you guys have something to look forward to! Oh, and don't worry about Alex, I really exaggerated his symptoms because I was stuck on an idea to fill the rest of the chapter. The same applies as always: I love criticism of any kind, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 17: change of heart

I woke up with my throat still sore. Whatever I had caught, it wasn't going away any time soon. I ate, not saying much, and then we left the ship. There was a part in the water just there…I wonder why we didn't get it before. Anyways, I called out the blues, who came quicker than last time, and we went to get the part. I looked at Aqua nervously, but she was fine. There was surprisingly no resistance as the pikmin carried the part, which happened to be the Anti-Dioxin Filter, back to the ship. Olimar was elated to have that part back. "I need to write a report, you can relax for the day." He said, as he climbed into the ship. With my foggy head, I wasn't able to think of much. I tried to think of ways to cure myself, and that brought me to my Family…but I wasn't the one crying. I looked up to see Aqua balled up, sobbing softly as a couple blues tried to calm her down. I got Daisy and Flame out, and she calmed down quickly with Flames help. I sent the other Blues into the Onion. "You guys explore, I want to talk with Aqua a bit" I told Flame and Daisy. They walked off talking, just like Aqua and Daisy had the first time I got home sick. "You ok Aqua?" I asked her, more than a little worried. She nodded "I just miss my family, that's all." I nodded, "Flame told me how he got stuck, why don't you tell me how you got here?" Aqua looked at me, seemed to try to compose herself, then started telling me her story. "Well, it started when I was chosen to go out to the field. I wasn't chosen for ability, I was chosen for strengthening. Well, the Onions malfunctioned and we ended up lost in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see the flight screen, but I knew the reds had ended up in the water somewhere. I couldn't save them though because my leader wouldn't listen to me, and I had no idea where the yellows went. Unfortunately, we pushed the onion too hard, and it dropped into a cave. We barely avoided a crash landing as we careened towards the ground. We landed in the water, and everyone got out. They told me to stay with the onion while they looked around. I thought very negative thoughts as I watched them leave, but I was determined to do my job and prove to them I was stronger than they thought. The time went by, I couldn't watch the sun, so I had no idea how close to night it was. Then I heard a roar, and I knew it was sunset. My first thought: they abandoned me! Then I heard a scream. 'Aqua! Leave without us!' they didn't abandon me, they were trapped! I wanted to stay and help, but I had to follow orders. I quickly ran inside and took off. I was inexperienced with the controls, so it was hard to navigate. I saw the exit, and I headed straight for it. In my excitement, I hit a button, and the onion shot up, and straight into the ceiling. It plummeted down, and splashed into the water. I was thrown into stasis as the onion did the only thing it could: it buried under ground. I waited there for someone who could command me to come along." She gave me a sad smile as she finished "wow, it must drive you crazy" I said "it certainly does, that's why I'm so anxious all the time, and the reason blues are so sad. I felt like I could have helped if I had spoken up, but I was the weakest link, and they could have thrown me out for disobeying orders." She sighed again. From what Aqua said, she was like a rebellious kid. It seems like pikmin colors develop their personalities, just like humans do. "Wait, so your onion malfunctions too?" I asked "yea, all of the onions do. The onions constantly need readjustment because their mechanical part fails all the time. Onions were originally plants that evolved a bit more advanced than others because of how small they are. Pikmin are the onions seed, originally we were stationary, growing into an onion when the old one is destroyed. But a mutation caused one of the seeds to become part animal, and the instinct allowed the first pikmin to break free and defend its nest. Pikmin help the onion through a symbiotic relationship, we keep it running and it keeps us safe. We have to constantly readjust and upgrade the onions to help make our battle for survival easier, but it's not too hard. I just wished we hadn't gone so far off track." She sighed, and I figured I wasn't getting any more information out of her. I noticed a look in her eye that seemed admiring, but she turned away. Thinking about it, she was a bit different from the others. Each leader had a unique quality none others had: flame had a different mindset than his group, Daisy had a natural leading ability, and Aqua seemed scared. No other pikmin was scared. My wondering thoughts stopped when I was hit by a pounding headache. "You need rest Alex" she said. The care I heard in her voice was only matched by Olimar's. I dismissed it to hallucination, and climbed into the ship. The sun was setting anyways, and I saw Aqua run to get Daisy and Flame before it was too late, but I saw a glint of light off metal too. I jumped out of the ship. "Alex! What are you doing?" the question was lost as I picked up…a glitter dress! I ran back with it and quickly climbed in as the ship took off. I fell asleep soon after we were put into orbit, my mind too clouded to think straight.

**Well, now you've heard Aqua's story. I got too carried away with the story and almost forgot the surprise I promised, so I put something in at the last minute. I have no idea where I'm going to go with the dress, but it was the only thing I could think of. The next chapter may be a bit, but it should be pretty good. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, Reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 18: the glittering gold

I woke up with the same headache as the past few days. I really should figure out what to do about that…anyways. After eating, we landed and I got out. I immediately went to get the blues for the next part…and they didn't come out. I tried again and they came out, but I found out why they didn't want to. Aqua did NOT look well. She seemed like she was having trouble breathing, and her skin was tinged red, making it a slight purple. I sighed and went after the part…only to trip on another gold dress, that meant someone was here. I had to ignore it as we went and got the Gravity Jumper. It was taken to the ship, but Aqua was looking worse. I took out Daisy and Flame to see what she should do. "How should I know?" was Flames response. He was definitely better, and on the decent his onion was flying normally again. "Ignore him, blues are supposed to stay outside of their onion unless they have to be inside. Blues are also NOT to go near water, as that could make it worse." I nodded as I put all the pikmin back, except for Aqua. "You need to stay here, ok?" I told her. I had no idea where Olimar went, so I decided it was my turn to explore. "n-no, I w-want to go w-with you" she said. Her voice was shaky and softer than normal. I sighed and let her come with me, she would probably get into trouble otherwise. With only Aqua, I headed off, searching for the source of these dresses…I found it rather quickly. As I was walking, Aqua stopped paying attention. Not noticing her, I tripped, and almost fell…then something caught me. I looked at my catcher and saw a girl. She had long, brown hair, glittering blue eyes, and a glittering gold dress. "Careful, you could have fallen" she said with a smile. "Thanks" I said as I stood up. "I'm lily" the girl said "I'm Alex" I told her "are you always this clumsy?" she asked "no, I'm a bit sick right now" I said. She took a step back "relax, I'm not contagious" I said, tapping on my helmet. "Oh" she said, stepping closer again "what's with the suit anyways, you're not that bad, are you?" no, this is to protect me" I said, deciding to tell her the truth "oh, so you're an alien?" she asked "no, but I'm helping one" I replied "you know an alien?" she asked, "That's so cool!" I smiled, then she saw Aqua "OH MY GOD!" she cried, picking up Aqua "this thing is ADORABLE!" I couldn't restrain a small chuckle as lily hugged the blue pikmin "careful, she's fragile" I said "I-I'm not t-that f-fragile!" Aqua shakily protested. Lily probably couldn't understand her "oh, sorry!" Lily said, hugging Aqua a bit more loosely "wait, did you say she?" "yea, her name is Aqua" I said how do you know?" Lily said, admiration in her eyes "well…I can understand them" I said "THAT'S SO COOL!" she cried in awe. I wondered if that's how I would have reacted if someone had told me this. I came to the conclusion that I would "want some berries?" Lily asked me, holding out a few pink berries "thanks" I said, deciding to take one. I immediately regretted it. The berries were REALLY spicy. I immediately ran towards the nearest pool, forgetting about everything else. When I came back, I saw lily laughing, and I could hear a few giggles from Aqua "sorry, I forgot about that" lily said, trying not to keep laughing "what are those anyways?" I asked "I'm not sure, I don't really know this area too well" she shrugged. It was interesting that she would find a berry like that, it seemed a lot like an ultra spicy berry, but there was no way to process it "you might want to put Aqua down, you don't want to catch what she has" I said "wait, she's sick?" lily said, putting Aqua down "yea" I said "oh, well, what is she?" Lilly asked "she's a pikmin, there's 3 types actually" I said "oh, ok" lily said "well, see you later Alex!" the girl said before cart wheeling away. Man that girl had skills. Thinking about the way she looked at me, it seemed the same way I thought Aqua had looked at me yesterday. I shook my head, and looked at Aqua. There seemed to be a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but it faded quickly. Aqua was a very unique case as a pikmin, she seemed to have a more human personality. All the leaders seemed more human than the other pikmin, probably why they're the ones who survived, but Aqua was set apart from them. She had more varied opinions, she was further set apart from her pikmin, she showed a larger variety of emotions, in fact, she seemed detached from her group many times. Aqua was defiantly different, and in more ways than one. We headed back as the sun went down. Aqua went to her Onion, and I climbed into the ship. We took off with the onions, and I kept thinking there was more I could discover from the pikmin, and I noticed the blue onion wobbling. But, aside from Aqua's differences, there was one thing nagging at me as I saw the glittering of gold as we took off. I had the strangest feeling that someday, maybe not before Olimar leaves, I would see Lilly again…

**Wow, I'm impressed at how that turned out. Lilly wasn't in my original plans, and she may not reappear in this story, but I might add her in latter stories. I keep coming short with my ideas, so I keep having to give overly long descriptions, but the story is coming along, and I'm rather proud of myself. This is hands down the longest story I have ever made, and the Reviews are what keeps me going, so thanks to those of you who read and review! Remember my three reminders: I love criticism of all kinds, Reviews encourage me greatly, and I'm open to input. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 19: the spider I fear

I woke up coughing. Man, this cold would not leave me alone, and I couldn't tell whether it was getting better or worse! Anyways, I ate after Olimar had gone somewhere, though I didn't know where he could go. As soon as I was done the rocket lurched. I realized Olimar was taking us back to the forest navel. I sighed, knowing the only parts were in the beady long legs, and the mushroom thing whose name I could never remember, I hated them both, but one I could deal with better, and I had defeated it without losing any pikmin. But when looking at the onions, I noticed the red and blue onions were wobbly still, and I figured it wasn't from malfunctioning. I sighed, realizing the option that was given to me wasn't the preferable one. The beady long legs, for those who don't have the burning hatred of it, is a mimic of the harmless Daddy long legs, this means yellows were the only ones truly effective against it. Of course, I could have gone after the mushroom thing (still can't figure out its name), but from what I remembered, it was surrounded by fire, and I didn't want to have to divide what little attention I had right now. Daisy came out immediately, but seemed a bit surprised that she was the only one "need help?" she asked. I realized how little I had used yellows lately, in fact, Daisy had only come out when I needed advice. "Yes, but this time it's your natural ability's I need" she nodded, the excitement of battle obvious. We made our way to the Beady long legs arena, and took down the wall. I stopped in my tracks. Sitting there unguarded was the Guard Satellite. Wow, what luck! I also noticed another golden dress near the wall, which meant Lilly had been here recently, but I didn't focus on that, I ran over to the part, but the pikmin didn't follow. I was trying to figure out why, when I noticed the look on Daisy's face…it was the look of someone trying to figure out where a noise was coming from. Now, I never really feared spiders, my logic was if you leave them alone, they leave you alone. The only spider I was a bit scared of was a tarantula. I know what you're probably thinking, that's what attacked me, WRONG! So why do I go into this? I just got a whole new fear of the beady long legs. It dropped down, scarring me half to death! The thing was HUGE, and as its abdomen dropped, it swallowed the satellite! Now I had to kill it, regardless of reasoning. I threw a pikmin at it, but the pikmin just bounced off. I tried climbing its leg to hit it, but I almost got crushed when I slipped off. I couldn't figure out a target to attack. I needed a plan, and my head was too foggy to think straight. "GET OUT OF MY NEST!" the thing roared "NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE BACK THE PART!" I yelled back "THEN DIE!" it roared, as it almost stomped on my head. Well, there goes reasoning. I barely managed to get back to the others before it crushed me. "Great job Alex, now it's Angry" Daisy hissed at me. That was unusual, I wondered what had made her so moody. Anyways, the spider just stomped around a bit, not really having anything to do. Between the pounding of its feet, and the taunting roars it was letting out, my headache doubled, and I could barely think. I couldn't hit it with pikmin, I couldn't climb its legs, and it wasn't open to reason…or was it? "Hey!" I shouted at it "WANA TRY AGAIN?" it roared at me "I just want the part you ate, that's all!" I shouted at it. The only reason I was shouting was because it was too high up for talking. That was really bad, because it was making my throat worse. "YOU WANT IT COME GET IT!" it roared at me. Nope, it wasn't open to reason. O was about to yell something back, but I was interrupted by a fit of coughing. Well, back to plan A. I decided to take a different approach though. I threw a pikmin at its leg…and it latched on! The pikmin climbed up the leg and hit the abdomen, damaging the beast. That would show it not to taunt me! I threw more, being careful not to miss. They latched on with ease, and would crawl up to the abdomen and start whacking away. When the pikmin got thrown off, I called them to protect them, and then I started throwing again. This guy was easy…until he got to the last quarter of health. He roared loudly, shaking off the pikmin. I called them, but he had jumped into the air…and wouldn't come down. I went back in alone…and he dropped down again, flinging me back. I shook my head as he slammed a foot down right next to me, and then picked it up, launching me into the air. I landed on the abdomen, and hung on for my life. I knew I wouldn't survive a fall from this high. Not knowing what to do, I hit it…then my anger took over. I kept hitting the beast who had taunted me, not stopping until it was dead. It did finally die, and I slid down just in time for it to disintegrate. "Wow, you look angrier than a red!" Daisy said. I certainly felt that way. The pikmin took the satellite, which had dropped when the spider decayed into nothing, back to the ship. There was only one more part left here…and we'd get it tomorrow. The pikmin went into the onion as me and Olimar climbed into the ship. I still don't know why Lilly had been at the spider's arena, but I would have to find out latter. Right now, all I could think about was sleep.

**Wow, another 2 in one day! Before writing this, I never would have guessed how creative I could be with writing, but the ideas just keep coming! I still don't know the name of that one enemy that 'enslaves' pikmin by turning them into mushmin, but I'm hoping someone will be able to help with that. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, Reviews encourage me, and I'm always open to input. Thanks for reading, more on the way!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 20: mushrooms

I woke up when the rocket lurched. Man, I really needed the Omega stabilizer. I looked outside and saw the red onion stable again, though both it and the blue, which was still unstable, were a bit paler than normal. I shrugged and we ate, then we landed in the Forest navel. I didn't remember where the Omega stabilizer was, but I figured there was a benefit here no matter what, so I didn't complain. We got out, and I saw a golden dress. This one wasn't like the others though. It was signed in a couple of places, and there was a trail of glitter leading away from it, and into the bushes. Next to the dress, there was a picture. It had a mushroom, and what looked like the Omega stabilizer and a circle drawn around them. I sighed, knowing what was ahead. I could picture what had happened. Sometime in predawn, lily had wondered over to the Puffstool's arena. She had probably seen the part, and wondered what it was. My guess is it was next to a mushroom, which then popped up, startling her. She jumped back, right as the fire erupted from the ground. Panicking, she ran for the water. The water softened the dress, and the glitter flaked off. We took out the reds, and I was relieved to see Flame was almost cured. 8 days huh… how long had I been sick for? I couldn't remember, and it didn't matter, his nose was still twitching slightly, meaning he was still sick. We went to the Puffstool's arena. I noticed there wasn't a Wollywog like there was supposed to be, but I ignored it. I looked at the Puffstool, who was just kind of pacing like normal. It didn't feel right to kill it, and I was able to support the choice when I remembered it might be open to reason. Unless its hostility changed, the Puffstool doesn't attack unless out of fear, so I'd just approach it alone. "Stay here, I'll be right back" I told Olimar as I gave him the pikmin. I slowly approached the Puffstool, and it looked at me. Noticing I didn't have any pikmin, it didn't react. "Hi there!" I said, putting on the best smile I could manage with my cold. It just stared at me. Did it not understand? "Uh…you kind of have something we need, and I, uh, was wondering if I could have it back" I was feeling very awkward, especially after how hostile the Beady long legs had been. "Why should I trust you? You and your pikmin have killed everything else" the beast said. Ok, he did understand "I didn't attack you this time, did I? All I want is the part" I said, trying to reason with it "I don't have it, my dad does" it said. That was a problem. "Is your dad as open to reason as you?" I asked. The monster seemed to shrug, and let out a cry. The ground rumbled, and a large Puffstool came out. This guy looked mean. The Puffstool was cute, in a sort of creepy way, this guy looked vicious, the complete opposite, and he was facing me. "This guy bothering you?" the large creature growled "no, he wants the part" the smaller one said "then why call me?" "I wanted permission" they started arguing back and forth. I had no idea what I was watching, and the others seemed just as surprised. Eventually, the larger one faced me. "Ok, if you want the part, you have to face me" it said. Wait a minute, it was challenging me? Not only that, it was giving me a choice! "If you face me, I'll give you the part, win or lose, deal?" and they understood deals! This was amazing…I wish the spider had been this understanding. "Deal! I said, as I called the pikmin. The smaller Puffstool ran off, and I knew the part would be where ever it was. "You won't be able to carry my body, so I'll just regrow, first one to die looses." Then it slammed the ground, knocking the pikmin back. It charged at them, and I knew it would eat whoever it got to. I whistled, and it ran off…then tripped and fell over. The pikmin latched on and hit it, but it flipped over and sprayed spores. It shook the ground again, and I whistled the pikmin, but it wasn't going for them this time, and it tackled me into the wall before I could react. I was knocked out, and didn't see the rest of the battle as Olimar took over. When I woke up, everyone was gone, and a mushroom head was lying on the ground. I also noticed another gold dress in front of me. That wasn't there before… I got up, seeing footsteps leading away, then I realized it was almost sundown. Looking on the map, I noticed Olimar nearby with a ship part, and looking up, I noticed stubby footprints leading in a different direction. I guess the Puffstool kept its promise. Then the headache hit. Man, this cold was slowly killing me! I shook my head and made my way back to the rocket, just in time to see the pikmin put the part on. Yes! No more lurching! I climbed in as the sun set, and we took off. I wondered why she would leave a dress so close, and why she did it when I could have woken up at any moment. The feeling was stronger, someday I'd see her again, but for now, I went to sleep.

**I have no idea how I came up with this one, I just kind of did. I'm 2/3 done! For those of you who don't want the story to end, it won't! I'm defiantly making a sequel, and most likely a…trequal? I don't know what the term is. Anyways, I can't start the next chapter because I'm debating something: whether or not to have them face the Smokeyprog. I have to make a battle plan if I include it, so I will need time. Anyways, remember the three things: reviews encourage me, I love criticism of all kinds, and I'm always open to input! Thanks for reading, bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 21: my only fear

For some wired reason I dreamed about a blood-thirsty goolix, though Olimar was what it was trying to kill. I remembered the goolix Olimar had fought in the impact site seemed a bit power hungry, but I dismissed it for now. The blue onion was the only one wobbly now, though it and the red onion were still a bit pale. After eating, we landed in the Distant Spring, the only place that still had parts. There was a part I remembered in the middle of the water, but I knew Aqua was still too sick to get it. I looked at the water, and saw it was shallower. Ok, Daisy could probably go through it no problem. I got the yellows out, and then got ready to go towards the part. My head pounded, so I didn't want to go after the Bulbear. The yellows ears were twitching for some reason. "What's up Daisy?" I asked "I just hear a bulborb, that's all" she said. I figured it was Bulbys caretaker, and I had a feeling I'd see him soon. We went over to where the part should be…and it wasn't there. At first I was confused, but as I went through the options, it was replaced by fear. I turned around to where the Smokeyprog's egg was supposed to be, and found egg shells instead. There was no enemy I truly feared in pikmin, hated or respected maybe, but feared? Only one: the Smokeyprog. Looking at the map, I saw the part was nearby, inside a deeper pool of water, the same pool where the prog jumped out of. The pikmin ran back, as did Olimar, and the prog just stared at me. I REALLY didn't want to fight it, maybe I could try reason? "Uh…hi there" I said. I still felt awkward reasoning with these large beasts. The prog stayed quiet, watching "uh…you, uh, have something we need…" I said awkwardly "let me guess, my life?" it growled. It wasn't attacking, which meant it was still open "no, in fact, I think you're more likely to take ours, we just want the ship part" it tilted its head in confusion, "the big shiny thing that dropped out of the sky" "and you believe me to trust you?" it growled "have I attacked you?" I asked rhetorically "I promise, all we want is the part, and then you'll never see us again" how do I know you'll keep your word? You've killed many other beasts" it growled. I think it was too young to do anything but growl. "We haven't killed anything around here, have we?" I asked rhetorically again. I tried to remember what part it was. If I remembered correctly, it had the Interstellar Radio, which was required. Darn, I had to get it, by his choice or not "look, we really just want the part, that's all" I tried to convince it "what about them?" it growled, nodding towards the pikmin. I motioned for them to step back, and they did. "See? They won't hurt you if I don't want them to" It didn't answer "…or we could attack you" bad move. I saw the anger flash in its eyes as it spat acid at me, and I barely dodged it. The pikmin came running as I whistled, and I threw one onto the prog. It did almost nothing, and the prog shook it off. "That all you got?" it growled. Unfortunately, that was. We dodged another ball of acid, and I tried more pikmin. More did a bit more damage, but there was still a lot of health left. Ugh, how would I defeat this thing? As the pikmin were shaken off, I tried the old fashioned way, and charged. You've seen what that gets me, but I stupidly do it anyways. I hit it, but it launched me, and I hit the wall. My already bad headache became dizzying, and I sat there dazed as the prog approached me. I knew what would happen, and I turned away, ready for death. I suppose I deserved it this time, I've tested my luck a bit too often. But as I braced myself for death, it never came. I looked over, just in time to see the pikmin swarm it, and Olimar was way in the back! The pikmin weren't doing too much, but Daisy decided to try to get on top of it. The prog snatched her in its mouth, and I thought she was gone…until she swung around and hit its eye. The prog roared in pain, but she just hit the other eye, making it blind. Then Daisy jumped up, bounced off of the Prog's head, and slammed down, killing it. Oh my god! I looked at the dead body of my most feared enemy, then I looked at Daisy. "You saved me!" I said, amazed at her ability. "Of course I did, I couldn't bear to be without the greatest person ever!" I smiled. I guess I wasn't the only one who had become attached. The Interstellar Radio was sitting next to it, so I had the pikmin pick up both. I was exhausted, and I figured the cold had little to do with it. The yellows went back into the ship, and me and Olimar climbed into the ship. My thoughts wondered as I laid falling asleep, and my last thought was about how Olimar had never seen lily.

**Well, another chapter done! I'm really excited about the end, and its coming soon. Lilly won't be in this story again, sorry if anyone wanted her to be. Many of the remaining chapters are going to have very little action, but they will still be interesting, don't worry. Remember: I love criticism of all kind, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Thanks for reading, bye for now!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 22: evil and kind

I woke up with the usual headache, but it seemed a bit better today. Maybe this cold was finally clearing up…anyways, after eating, we landed and got out. With my clearer head, I figured it was time to take on the bulbear. I took a deep breath in, and took out the blues. The onion was still pale, and Aqua was obviously sick, but I remembered she needed to be out of the onion, plus it would be easier to get the part back through the water. In fact, maybe we could go around the bulbear. We cut through the water and I told the pikmin to grab the part. What I had forgotten was that Aqua couldn't direct them. The onion was still in sight, so the pikmin knew where to go, but without Aqua's leadership, they ran right into the bulbear, so much for avoiding it. I called them quickly and back away, not wanting to fight the worst non-boss enemy. To my surprise, it didn't follow. I stood watching it as it turned towards the bushes and roared. Then I realized why it didn't attack, it was told not to. How did I know? A dwarf bulbear came tumbling out with Bulby. "Bulby!" I said, glad that he had told the bulbear not to attack. Olimar was a bit confused though, so I couldn't focus all my attention. "Why don't you rest Olimar? I have something I want to do." I said. He shrugged, which I took as an ok, and took the pikmin, with the part, back to the ship. I saw him climb in as the pikmin lounged around, Aqua further away from the onion than the others, then Bulby decided to tackle me. I chuckled "it's great to see you too Bulby!" "Sorry I didn't visit in the cave, I couldn't get down there easily" he said. Remembering the cave, I remembered it was only the first day I had seen him, and I had gone to him. "It's fine, I've been kind of sick, so I've been occupied." I said. He either didn't comprehend sickness, or didn't care, because he didn't react to my comment. "Who's your new friend?"I asked "he likes Berry" Bulby told me. Will, I suppose that would do. "I looked over to the onion and saw Aqua watching the other pikmin play in the water. I felt bad for Aqua, but I knew she'd just get worse otherwise. It looked like the pikmin were chasing each other, almost like they were playing tag. I noticed the bulbear wondered off, and assumed it had gone into the bushes. Bulby and berry started wrestling, at least that's what it seemed like. I noticed how similar the pikmin and animals were, both liked playing, both had personalities, both were curious, the only thing separating them really was species. Bulby barreled into me at that moment, so I had to bring my mind back. "Sorry Alex!" Bulby said, quickly getting off of me "it's fine" I said. "I win again!" berry said happily "as always" Bulby said. My guess was bulbears were naturally stronger than bulborbs. It made sense, being how they were so much harder to defeat. "How'd you guys meet anyways?" I asked them "we aren't really sure" berry said, "I guess my care taker and his father knew each other and we just met one day" Bulby said. Remembering their descriptions from pikmin 2, I remembered that bulbears and bulborbs weren't too different from each other, besides their feeding habits, but the dwarfs were. Dwarf bulborbs were mimics, and they weren't actually related to the bulborb they were near, but dwarf bulbears were younger spotted bulbears, making them children. It was unknown what the adult version of a dwarf bulborb, or the child version of a grown bulborb, was, but they weren't related "how come you were so friendly to me Bulby?" I asked, not wanting to go back yet "well, I had always been an outcast due to my curiosity of the pikmin. I never really fit in with the other dwarfs, and the bulborbs were too big. When I saw the rocket land, I wanted to go see what it was, but I was too afraid. When I saw you pick the pikmin, and they followed you, I got more and more curious. It took forever for me to find you, and when I did, you had already taken off. I was friendly because I saw how friendly you were, and I wanted to know more about you and the pikmin. I can confidently say that I wasn't disappointed." Bulby said. Wow, that gave me a new perspective on him, and every was getting dark, and I knew the sun would set soon. The remaining parts were in the back half, so I wanted some rest. "Bye Bulby, see you soon" I said "bye" was his and berries reply before they went into the bushes. I yawned and went back to the ship. The pikmin had already gotten into their onions, and Olimar had climbed into the ship long before. I climbed in, and we took off. I wondered about what I would do if I was forced alone on this strange land. I fell asleep with my still fogy mind wondering.

**Well, another chapter done! There isn't a lot of action in the perplexing pool, so most of it will probably be filler chapters. I love the feedback I'm getting, it's really encouraging me to keep going. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to ideas. Thanks for reading, more on the way!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 23: yellow's turn

My dreams got weird that night…I kept dreaming I was someone else, though I had no idea who it was. I only caught glimpses of things, so I couldn't make out anything. At one point I was near a flower bush, at another I was in front of a snageret, yet another I was in front of some ship. None of it made sense to me, and I woke up with a headache. I had dreamed I was someone else before, but it was before I ended up on the pikmin planet. I had dreamt I was in a space suit and I was trapped on an unknown planet. I had never even heard of pikmin at the time, and thinking about it, I realized I had been dreaming about Olimar. But my last dream made no sense. We ate, then landed back at the spring. The blue onion still looked pale, but I had to use them for the next part. I took out 50 blues, as Olimar took out 50 yellows. Aqua was still sick, but she promised she could manage. We built the bridge to the Gluon drive, and the pikmin quickly brought it to the ship. My dream was bugging me, as was how distant Olimar seemed. Olimar didn't even say anything as he climbed back into the ship. I sighed, knowing my head wasn't clear enough to go deeper. Aqua walked off and sat down nearby, obviously upset. The other blues and yellows went back in as I called out flame to calm her down. "Hey Alex" Daisy said once Flame was by Aqua. I smiled "hi Daisy" I said "getting better?" she asked me. I smiled again "I think so, very slowly" I replied "the other 2 have told me how they got s0tranded, how'd it happen to you?" I asked her "well, it's pretty easy to explain. I was chosen for my ability to pick up on the smallest sounds, allowing for better survival. When we took off from the city, my onion was in the lead. Something made our onion malfunction, though I'm not sure what, and we ended up in the middle of nowhere. The leader was busy before, and she was the only one who knew how to get back. We saw the reds land over a lake, but we couldn't do anything and the blues didn't react, though Aqua won't tell me why. We also watched as the blues onion failed and they spiraled to the ground. I told the leader, and he quickly took control, but he couldn't get to them, and he thought they were lost. We had to land to make sure we didn't crash. The leader told me to stay inside, so I have no idea where he went. When they came back, the leader was gone. The onion took off for the night, but no one was controlling it in the morning. I quickly took control, and accidentally landed in the water. I was stuck in the control room when everyone got out. I felt terrible, but I knew we were close enough for them to survive. I moved the onion over, but no one came back in. I got out and looked for the others, but they had disappeared, though I knew they weren't dead. By night time, I had to take off by myself. In the morning, I tried to find them, but I crashed into a tree and ended up in stasis. The onion buried into the ground without anyone to control It." she finished with a sigh "wow, all of them malfunction?" I asked, even though I knew the answer "actually, it's not as random as you might think. The onions are partially alive, but they require pikmin to run it. The leader is connected to the onion emotionally. The onion can show you how the leader is feeling, and only malfunctions if the leader isn't paying attention…well, except for the red onion. For some reason their onion malfunctions all the time, and for absolutely no reason. They could fix that if they weren't so busy testing their ability's." she seemed annoyed, but I realized why the blue and red onions were pale…well, only the blue one now. I guess that meant Flame was cured now. The pikmin were way more complicated than I had imagined, they were also way more advanced by the looks of it, and they were only a few centimeters tall! Then I realized a couple of the yellows were gone…right before I heard explosions. I looked over to see the stone walls gone. Well, there goes the remaining bomb pikmin. I didn't see any candypop buds nearby, so I figured there would be one at the final area we'd have to use. Wait a sec…when did the pikmin come out? "Why are some of your pikmin out?" I asked Daisy "don't know" she said as they went back. I shrugged, and realized it was almost sunset. Aqua seemed calmer now, and the three leaders went back into the onions. I yawned and climbed into the rocket, right before we took off. I thought about my dream, and how similar it seemed to the dream I had before I found out about pikmin. It was years ago, but it was fragmented. The dream had reoccurred multiple times over the next month, but each time it was something different. When I had gotten the game, I realized my dreams had foretold the events in the game, before I had ever seen any of it. I didn't know what to think of this dream though, and it was really bugging me. I fell asleep trying to piece together the fragments of the dream I remembered.

**Whew, another two in one! I'm running low on ideas, but I'm still trying. I may elaborate on the dream, though right now I'm not sure why I put it in there. Remember the usual: I love criticism, I'm open to input, and reviews encourage me. Thanks for reading, bye for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 24: looking through another's eyes

My dreams were weird again, though I have no clue why. I was whoever I was last night, but this time I could see hair waving in front of my eyes every once in a while. It wasn't choppy this time, it was one scene. I was in a cave. Light shined through an opening far above my head, but it didn't do much. Through the dim light, I couldn't see much. I did, however, see small lights from the distance. One was coming from somewhere behind a ledge I couldn't get over, and another was coming through some cracks in the wall. The scene faded as I looked at the ledge again. I woke up confused. Thinking about it, I thought to why I would dream about it at all. I remembered that when the dreams about Olimar had started, it was the first injury I had gotten when one of my machines backfired. Well, another thing to blame on the cold, but who was I? Oh well. We ate, and then we landed. It was peaceful outside, unlike my head, which was so full of thoughts, I was surprised I could think at all. I tried to put that aside as I remembered where the Zirconium Rotor was…how did I remember that name? Not important at the moment. The walls were already gone, so we took out the blues and headed off. I was glad the blue onion had stopped wobbling, and Aqua was almost to her old self. The blues were able to quickly pick up the part and bring it to the ship. It was amazing how fast they were getting. I decided to put the blues away, except for Aqua who would just stay nearby, and I talked to Olimar. "You've been very anti-social lately, what's up?" I asked him "I just miss my family, so I'm trying to distract myself, that's all." He said. I knew how he felt, I was feeling the same way. If he could understand the pikmin it would be easier, but he can't, so he's stuck to writing records instead. "Well, maybe I can distract you" I said. He turned to look at me "what's up?" That wasn't a 'hi' what's up, that was a 'what's wrong?' what's up. I sighed "might as well start from the beginning. When I was really young, I had a dream. In this dream, I was looking through someone else's eyes. The first night, I saw a lush forest through a space suit, then I saw a big metal ship. Every night I'd have a dream where I was the same person, except I would be somewhere different. Little by little, the scenes would be longer, and I could make out more details. Eventually, I had seen a whole scene play out. I had never made sense of the series of dreams that I had gotten, until yesterday when I had a different one. Yesterday, I realized those dreams were about you." I paused, letting that sink in, but he knew I wasn't done. "Wow" he said, "and the dream?" he knew exactly what to ask me. "Well, yesterday night was a bit scattered, and was mostly of bushes and random enemies, but last night, I dreamt of a cave. All I know about the person is they have long brown hair that gets in their eyes, which meant she was a girl" I sighed "I just don't know who it is!" "Well, you didn't know me, so it's probably someone you don't know yet." Olimar suggested "what do you mean, yet?" I asked "well, you dreamed about me, and now you know me, maybe you'll meet this girl your dreaming about" he replied "wait, are you suggesting I have a 'future sight'?" I asked "in a sense, yes, much like you can communicate with the pikmin." He said. Wow, was this normal on his planet? "Is this a normal thing for hocaticians?" I asked "not at all, but maybe the planet reacts differently to you, giving you ability's no one else has" he suggested. Wow, that made me completely rethink my life. What if I had superpowers? What if I had a more advanced mind? Wow, this was amazing. I looked over at Aqua, who was the only pikmin out, and thought about what she would think. She would be too sick to give me a good answer, but I should give her some pikmin to play with. I let out some blues and reds, while Olimar let out some yellows. The pikmin started chasing each other again. I smiled "it's amazing how similar pikmin are to us, isn't it?" I asked Olimar "their like children that can fight, it's amazing." Olimar said. He was right. Just like what he wrote in his notes, the pikmin were like children. They were curious, they played games, they even had undeveloped personalities! I watched them play, and I noticed Aqua the most. Aqua was definably different from other pikmin, there was no doubt about it. She had the quickest mind, she showed the largest range of emotion, she was the one who had changed the most, she seemed like she could pass for human if she had the right proportions. And the glances shed give…I couldn't quite piece her together, though the others were pretty easy to identify. The watch showed it would be sundown soon, so we gathered the pikmin and put them into the onions. I would be sad when they left, well, if they left. I climbed into the ship alongside Olimar, and we took off. My mind was still a bit foggy from the cold, and I had what felt like ten million things bouncing around in my head. I yawned as I laid down for bed. My final thoughts were about lily, and wondering if she was ok.

**Whew, almost done! I really have to figure out something more to talk about, it's getting hard to fill in the gaps. I can't wait until the final, there's more than one surprise there. my computer glitched and I couldn't write for this chapter earlier, so I already have prolouges for both pikmin games, just in case. Remember the usual: I love criticism, Reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Also, I'm having trouble coming up with time spacing for pikmin 2, if you want me to make a story for it I will, but I probably won't. Anyways, bye for now!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 25: deadly decision

My rude awakening was the jolt of the ship as it landed. I ate, and got out to find a single grey onion…and a thick forest surrounding us. "Why are we here Olimar?" I asked sleepily "oh, some storm jolted the rocket a little. I was awake and noticed, but it wasn't very strong so you slept through it. I could see it carrying the parts to this jungle, and it cleared out this landing area. The onions didn't follow me for some reason, but this onion was there instead" he said, pointing to the grey onion "sorry about not waking you" "its fine" I said as I nodded, my headache was back double time, and it was really annoying. There was a single grey seed near the onion, which I plucked quickly. "Hi there little guy" I said. It just looked at my antenna. That was weird, none of the pikmin had ever done that with me. Looking at this little grey, I noticed he was like the blues…without the gills. This guy had no remarkable features, and he seemed to not understand a word I said. We knocked down a grey pellet posy, and the pikmin brought it back. I expected 2 pikmin, but instead I got 4! "They double!" I said. Olimar just stared, amazed. We got 100 of them in no time, after finding a 50 pellet that maxed the amount outside. We looked to the forest, where there were 2 paths. I gave Olimar 50 pikmin "why don't you go down that path, and I'll go down this one, ok?"I asked. He nodded, and we went down separate paths. I looked around the large jungle, it seemed much more menacing then anything I had faced before. I eventually got to a merging area, and a few minutes later, Olimar stumbled out of the bushes. "What happened to you?" I asked "you didn't have to fight anything?" he asked right back. I shook my head "well I did, and there were A LOT of them!" he said, clearly exhausted. After a break, we continued, but the greys were hard to cooperate with. I threw them, but they went 2 inches before they fell and ran back. I'd swarm them, but they went 4 inches before they stopped. I'd try to call them, but they would ignore me unless it was really loud. They were practically useless! What kind of a nightmare had I entered? I sighed, wishing the others could be here to comfort me, instead I was stuck with these worthless greys. A couple of them looked at me, then quickly looked away. They had looked right at my face that time…was there something I missed? More of them looked at me this time, there WAS something I missed! Half of them glanced at me this time. How hadn't I seen it? They're telepathic! That's why they don't respond, they don't hear! It was amazing, but it slipped to the back of my mind as I saw an arena. Olimar stopped in front of the bridge. "Only one of us can go Alex, the pikmin will have to use the stick." I saw the stick he was talking about a little bit off. I nodded, and the pikmin immediately ran over to it as I crossed the bridge. According to the map, the part was right in the center, but there was literally nothing there. I got ready for a snageret, but the thing that attacked me was too fast for me to react. It slammed into me, knocking me into the wall. My vision was blurry as I sat up dazed. The pikmin had ran for cover I assumed, leaving me to try to survive on my own. The creature, which I saw was a snake, picked me up with its tail. It hissed at me, then flung me towards another wall. The impact was too much, and my helmet shattered. I sat with stars in my eyes, and then the creature picked me up again. How was I supposed to fight this thing? I wasn't. The realization hit me as hard as the wall that I was slammed into did. I couldn't move anymore, I was too weak. The snake grabbed me again, but he didn't fling me. This time, he ripped through my suit with his fangs, I was surprised my clothes stayed intact. He nicked me with a fang before throwing me against another wall. I was finished, I knew I was. The snake slithered forward and picked me up in its teeth. I was too weak to fight, and I succumbed to Deaths cold embrace…or so I thought. As my eyes finished closing, the world around me lurched, and I awoke to being thrown into a wall. I blinked, not knowing what had happened. "I see you're finally awake." Olimar said with a smile. I looked out the window and saw the three onions flying with us. "H-how long was I out?" I asked "you sound like you were in a coma!" Olimar chuckled "you slept through the day, thankfully I got a part. Now go back to bed, tomorrow is going to be busy, and I need you." I went back to bed. Wow, so I had dreamed of dying….that was a first. Not only that, but it felt real, like I was really there…then again, most dreams feel that way. But there was something different about this one, something I couldn't place…oh well, I'd ask the others about it tomorrow. "Oh, one more thing, one of the yellows looked kind of sick, good luck with it!" well then…anyways, I still felt tiered, so I went back to sleep.

**Well, only 4 more chapters until the AMAZING finely! In most shows, stories, etc., the hero is safe no matter what, and you know that. This time, I wanted to give a bit of a jolt, show that anything was possible. I knew that couldn't have happened, and I decided on a different course: Dream pikmin. You heard right, pikmin that are linked to dreams. You'll learn more about them in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I'm already tiered of writing the reminders, but I'm going to anyways: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. The input is iffy right now, and there's really only 2 more chapters I don't have Ideas for yet, but stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 26: colorless pikmin

I woke up with the ship already landed, and the sun halfway up the sky. Man, whatever that dream was, it took a lot out of me. I quickly ate and got out to find the pikmin already out, and the ship part for today already gone from the map, probably meant he had collected them. Being how there was nothing else to do until he came back, I decided to ask about the pikmin. "Hey guys" I sounded sleepier than I thought "have a nice rest?" Flame asked "yea, thanks" I said. I noticed Daisy's ears twitching. "Hear something Daisy?" I asked "n-no, w-why?" she responded shakily. Well, guess Daisy was sick too. "What's your protocol for yellows sick Daisy?" I asked. "We're supposed to stay away from pikmin, but they insist on being near me" she replied. So she knew she was sick. "Your head clear enough to talk?" I asked "yea, just don't take off your suit, I think I got the worst of it" I told the pikmin, except the three leaders, to go do something. They resisted at first, but I told them more firmly and they scurried off. "Ok, what's on your mind?" flame asked. Aqua was being quiet, probably because she was still a bit sick. "Well…yesterday I dreamed of a grey pikmin" the others looked at Daisy "you couldn't have, no one except pikmin know them" Daisy said. I thought about it some more, but they just looked grey… "Well, they were telepathic…at least it seemed that way" Aqua gasped, and Flame Immediately looked at me. "No way…" Flame said "you said their only a myth!" Aqua said "I thought they were…guess I was wrong" Daisy said. I was very confused "what do you mean?" I asked, puzzled "well, first off, the pikmin you encountered were colorless" she said, pausing. "How do you know?" I asked before she continued "because, the only telepathic pikmin are dream pikmin." Dream pikmin! Wow! She continued before I could say anything "when pikmin formed, they were colorless, much like the Onion they were created from. Colorless pikmin had no immunity's, and no special abilities. Since there was no protection, they made a city in a mountain, and it grew as the pikmin number grew. Most of the pikmin were content with building the city and growing pikmin, but some weren't satisfied with the material world, they wanted more. This group studied the onion, and one day, they took a 20 pellet for themselves. They took it to a cave, where they hid from night enemies, and grew it into an onion. There was no way to escape, so they had to learn to fight the night enemies. The sounds they made gave their positions away, so they learned telepathy and used that to communicate. There were so many enemies, the pikmin couldn't wonder too far, or an enemy would cut them off from the others. The pikmin slept by day, when the enemies stayed away, and at night, they fought off the endless waves of ferocious monsters. Because of the amount of casualties, they modified the onions output to double the amount of pikmin it produced. They got tired of this endless cycle, and they started to want better protection. They found this protection inside dreams. They worked through the day that day, and they were able to modify the onion to travel into the dream world…of course, it wouldn't do this on command. When the pikmin first modified the onions, they made a hidden safety switch, which would make the onion phase out until the next day if it was in danger. The colorless pikmin were able to open up this switch, and disable the phasing in part, as well as redirect the phasing out to the dream world. They moved the onion to the outside, knowing they wouldn't be back. When night fell, they started the onion up, and took to the skies. The pikmin in the city had grown darker, and become grey. They had wrinkles from the sun's rays, and they were very smart. They saw the onion lift off, and they decided to chase after it, to guide it to the city. However, when the grey onion reached its limit, the colorless pikmin kept going, pushing their onion past its breaking point. The onion reached past the atmosphere, the greys could still see it. It retracted its legs as it started to die…and then it vanished. Legend has it that it will appear to those the pikmin think are worthy of leading it. They can still talk, but they won't until they trust you. The first time, they appear in a night mare to show you their presence, then they see how good you are. If they find you worthy, they will come back at times where you can afford the energy. If you wish to speak to them, or if they want to tell you something, they will reappear. It is said their numbers stay steady, but they created their own dream city with backups, just in case. They are like us, but only appear in dreams." Daisy let out a sigh. That had to have been tough on her throat, being how she's sick. Wow…dream pikmin! They are immune to all elemental attacks, but cannot survive hazards, and they have triple the strength of an army of pikmin, but can only half an enemy's health alone, even if one normal pikmin would have killed it. I say this from experience, but I'm getting ahead of myself. As the sun set, I put the pikmin away. I knew Daisy was really tiered, I'd let her sleep tomorrow. I climbed in the ship, and we took off. As I laid to sleep, I realized something: no headache, no sore throat, no feeling drained, and no fogy head. I realized that the colorless pikmin had already done me a favor; I was cured, and they're the ones who cured me.

**Whoa, that went way better than I thought it would. I kind of accidentally made this idea, but I figured it was worth a shot. As I got to the end of writing this the realization hit: I had just created my own pikmin! Dream pikmin are similar to night pikmin, except they aren't accessible in the real world. I know there is no chance of it being used in the actual game, but I figured 'hey, it's a pikmin' and I'm SUPER happy now. Anyways, more than likely I won't add them again, but I might add them as a filler instead, so it could go either way. But, if you liked them, you don't need to worry, they WILL be back. There are very few chapters left, and input is only open for 2 right now, but make suggestions and I might mix them in to my path. Anyways, remember the usual: reviews encourage me, I'm (somewhat) open to input, and I love criticism of all kinds. Bye for now!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 27: the origins of it all

I woke up to the lurch of the rocket as it went to land. After quickly eating, I jumped out. I didn't recognize where I was, and I didn't see any onions. In fact, I didn't even see Olimar. The ground was sandy, but there were no footprints, which meant I was the only one here. Did he put the ship on auto pilot? Did the ship even have an auto pilot? There was nowhere for me to go, and I had no idea where anything was. The ship put me here for a reason, and I had to find out why. I searched for an opening in the dense forest around me, but there was nothing. I was so focused, I didn't notice the single onion landing silently, or the salient pikmin that came out. My suit beeped, indicating something was near. I took off my suit quickly, knowing it would only hinder me, but wasn't faced with an enemy. Instead, a single colorless pikmin stood in front of me. "You're the guy from yesterday, aren't you?" I asked, not expecting a response. I was surprised when he nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm Alex, but I don't know your name." the pikmin looked at me. I was getting ready to say something else, when he spoke. "I'm star, the leader of the dream pikmin" he spoke! I stood amazed that he had trusted me enough to speak to me when he only just met me, then I remembered what I had thought about these amazing creatures "oh, uh, sorry about calling you useless, I didn't understand who you were" star looked at me "you realized our true nature, and if we hadn't forgiven you, we wouldn't have returned" hang on, we? "If you're the only pikmin of your kind here, why do you say 'we'?" I asked "well, I refer to the onion as one of our own, we did grow it ourselves. For other pikmin, the onion is a temporary shelter, for us, it is our life. We only have one onion, other pikmin can get another easily. Because our onion is so important, we give it the respect it deserves. This time I use we in the sense of my kind. There are more like me, but they are in the dream city, which few creatures go to and return from." Dream city…the way he said it made it seem like a place that was already there "what's dream city?" I asked "dream city is the place where all dreams go, and where returning dreams come from. Any dream you have goes to dream city, if the dream reoccurs, it's because it returned. Dream pikmin are one of the few creatures aloud to travel to and from it without a destination." There was more, I knew it, but I figured I'd have to be visited by one of the free-traveling dream creatures (a story for another day) "so you're the first dream pikmin?" I asked, kind of awkwardly. He nodded "I can single handedly defeat almost any enemy, and have never been reincarnated" "reincarnated?" I asked. "Yes, any dream pikmin that survives long enough to get to the city is stored in the onions database, to be reincarnated if he or she parishes in battle, or through hazard. Any pikmin born on the field is a colorless pikmin that shelters in our onion. Once he or she decides to make a permanent home, they create a copy that they can transfer their memories into, and that pikmin will never truly die. That's when they become dream pikmin." Wow, dream pikmin were so complex! "Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked, realizing he didn't have a partner "yes, being the only one on the field is lonesome, but I must go without a partner until your dreams allow another to spawn." "So, you can't make another dream pikmin until you have a partner?" he nodded "dream pikmin are limited to partners, we are too weak to do anything but fight alone. On the first visit, I am the only pikmin, if I come back, I will be with my partner, Starlet." Starlet… "Wait, is she-" "my mate, yes" so they did 'date'! I wonder why the other pikmin don't show signs "it's because the others are focused on the outer world, while dream pikmin are focused on the inside." Telepathy, forgot about that. All of a sudden, my vision got blurry for a second, but quickly went back to normal. "Why is my vision getting blurry?" Asked "your waking up, we can't keep you in the dream world forever." He said. He ran towards the onion as the sun speed up its course, and set, even though it was only noon a second ago. The onion took off, and when I blinked, my eyes opened to the rocket. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. I went back to sleep, hoping to see star again some time, though I knew it wouldn't be until Olimar left. The next day was uneventful, except for another ship part being collected. I didn't tell anyone about star, I wanted to make sure he wanted himself known first. I realized there were only 3 days left before Olimar had to leave, or die trying. I tried not to dwell on it as I went to sleep that day. I really hoped Star would visit me again soon, even though I knew he wouldn't.

**Getting closer and closer to the finale! I have one more chapter I don't have an idea for, and I actually wasn't planning on putting Star in until the next story, but I ran out of ideas. It may be a while until the next chapter while I think of a story for it, but it will come as soon as possible. Remember the usual: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm (somewhat) open to input. Stay tuned!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 28: the capabilities of pikmin

I woke up to the jolt of the rocket landing. Wow, I guess I was still sleepier than I thought. I ate, and when I got out, the pikmin had already brought the part back. Guess I had taken longer to eat than I thought. "Morning Alex" Olimar said "you can keep resting, I'm going to go write more logs." He went into the ship. I think he was worried about whether he would be able to take off when the 30 days were up. I thought about it, wow, only 3 more days, and that's counting this one. It feels like only yesterday I had waken up and heard the whistling of his crashing ship, which looked a lot better now that I thought about it. I laid in the grass, not taking off my space suit incase Daisy was still contagious, though she seemed to have recovered already. I hummed the tune that the pikmin usually sing, the one that sounds kind of like their teasing someone. "~a ship that's in tatters~" I stopped and looked at the pikmin. Did they just sing? I hummed the tune again "~a captain trying to save her~" they DID sing! I picked up a stick and tapped a tune on a rock. The pikmin listened for a bit, but didn't seem to react. When I stopped, I heard the same tune echoed from nearby, and saw 3 pikmin drumming with twigs they had found. They stopped shortly after I saw them. Wow, they could sing AND drum! If there was something I could use for a guitar I'd see how good they were at strumming. My thoughts were interrupted as another beat started up, and the pikmin started chanting "pik-min! pik-min!" the chant went on as if they were trying to make a song. I waited for one of the pikmin to start singing. Daisy was twitching her ears, and Aqua's eyes were closed, probably lost in the music. I looked at Flame…and found he wasn't there. I noticed a few other pikmin were missing as well. Then I saw a few leaves being carried in, and they were arranged in a way that sort of made a stage. Flame looked around the stage, and at the other pikmin…then he started dancing. Oh my goodness, Pikmin can dance too! Daisy jumped up and started dancing with Flame, and I hadn't seen anything like it! The flexibility of pikmin allows them to move in ways that would break a human's spine, and it was incredible! The precise movements of Flame matched with the agile movements of Daisy was more breathtaking than any dancing I had seen humans do. On and on they went as the beat kept going, and the other pikmin took off in different directions. Where they were going, I had no idea, but I couldn't take my eyes off the two moving so perfectly together, playing off of each other's moves as if they were a couple. The beat got faster, and the two dancers started changing, making more and more contact. Finally, as the beat reached a point, Flame twirled Daisy, and then the music stopped, and he launched her into the air. Daisy flew up, and all the pikmin watched as she sored through the air, and landed on a nearby ledge, throwing up her hands in a 'ta-da!' motion. All the pikmin cheered, it was unbelievable. She jumped down. "I didn't know pikmin could sing, dance, and make beats!" I was SUPER excited at this discovery. "Actually, we didn't either" Flame said, Daisy seemed to giggle, which was the first time I had heard a pikmin giggle. "So, it just happened?" I asked "well, the dancing came naturally, you showed us the singing and beat-making" Daisy said. Wow, so they were fast learners too. Then again, I already knew that. Wow, every time they seem more and more human. Daisy was resting her head against Flame. "You ok Daisy?" I asked her. She giggled again "yea, just a little dizzy" she said. She stumbled over to a tree and slumped down against it. Looking at her, I realized the color had returned to her face, and besides the dizziness, which was probably from the quick movement, she seemed fine, and bursting with energy. I also noticed a look I Daisy's eyes, in fact, it was a look I had seen in my sisters eyes when she met her Boyfriend, though I could be wrong. Wow, pikmin had such amazing capability's you never saw in the game, as well as the ones you did see. I bet if I had enough time, I could even get them to act, or paint, maybe I could teach them some of our more advanced games. No, I didn't want to change them, they were fine the way they were. I yawned, and looked at my watch, realizing that the sun was going down soon. I put the pikmin in their onions, and I climbed into the ship. We quickly took off, and I thought about all the new things I had learned about pikmin since the start of my adventure with Olimar. As we ate dinner, I told Olimar about what I had just learned, and he was just as amazed as I was. I went to bed thinking about this, and everything else that happened. I missed my family a lot, but even if I never made it back, I'd never trade this for anything, that much I knew for certain.

**One more chapter until the story finale! Originally, I was going to make a song at the end, but I wasn't able to complete the lyrics, so I put most of it into this chapter instead. I don't think I will make a story for pikmin 2, due to the fact that the caves have no time limit, but I WILL make a story for pikmin 3, because it has a set story line and a day limit. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds and reviews encourage me. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 29: day before death

I woke up still feeling really tiered, but feeling better than yesterday. We ate, and then landed, then we got out. Only blues were taken out today, and we quickly went to get the last part. A few minutes later, we had reached the part. I looked around at the area and saw no moving creatures, besides the pikmin and us. That's when it finally hit me, we had just killed hundreds of creatures for no reason. How it hadn't gotten to me before, I had no idea, but it hit me now, and it hit hard. "All of those creatures…" I mumbled, not realizing I was saying it out loud. Aqua looked at me "everything ok Alex?" Olimar asked. I didn't hear him, my mind was swimming. Before I went on this adventure, I had never killed anything, now I could have just made several species go extinct! I started crying uncontrollably as the shock was replaced by guilt. All those creatures I could have reasoned with, we killed them. I heard the pitter-patter of a couple pikmin running off as I felt Olimar's hand on my back. "Alex, we didn't have a choice, it was us or them, you know that" I barely heard him, I wasn't thinking. He lifted his hand, probably a pikmin had gotten his attention, and I felt three sets of smaller hands on my back "Alex, it's not your fault, they attacked you, remember?" Flame said soothingly, it didn't do much because that got me thinking we invaded their territory, and it made it worse. "Come on, most of them can reproduce easily, and you saved us, think about the good things" Daisy said, trying a different approach. Didn't help me much "let me try" I heard Aqua say. "Remember how I kept melting down Alex?" she asked. I nodded weakly, trying to calm myself down "most of those were because I realize the innocent creatures I killed too" I saw this going worse than the others, but she wasn't done "but Flame and Daisy calmed me down several times. While what calms me down won't work on you, think about this: you didn't kill EVERY creature you came across, and a lot of the ones you did kill can regenerate." I looked up at her "they can?" I asked, not realizing the abilities some of the beasts had. Aqua nodded "their insects Alex, they not only have large numbers, but most of them will heal over time." That calmed me down enough for the others to try again "Alex, they can multiply easily on their own, we'd still be stuck in the ground if you hadn't come along" Flame said "yea, you may have killed a bunch of bigger creatures, but for every one of them you defeated, you saved a hundred of us." They were right, and think about it, I personally had only killed a hand full, the pikmin had done most of it, and it was for their survival. I managed a weak smile "thanks guys" I said. "Trust me Alex, I know exactly how you feel, we blues feel it all the time." Aqua said. I got up, and I saw most of the pikmin looking at me, and handful were in the distance carrying the enemy we had just defeated. Olimar walked back as he realized I was calm "are you ok now Alex?" he asked gently. I nodded "the pikmin helped me calm down" I said with a weak smile. Olimar smiled back "good. You know, you seem to have a special connection with these little guys" he said, patting one of them on the head. I nodded "the suns going to set soon, let's get this part back" he nodded and the pikmin carried the part next to us back. I watched as the Dolphin went through its final repair. Wow, it looked amazing in its full beauty. I yawned and climbed back into the ship. Tomorrow was Olimar's last day on the planet, and by now, he'd take off with or without his safe, but he could take off. I fell asleep quickly, I needed the recharge time. My dreams were filled with crazy scenes bouncing back and forth, but most of them involved the Emperor Bulbax, and…were those guns? I woke up several times, scared out of my mind, and Olimar had to calm me down. I had never really feared the emperor, it was more of a respect for its power, but now I was going up against that power, and it would most likely be increased. The next day, after eating and landing, we quickly got through the obstacle course and found only I and three pikmin could go up due to a ledge too high to throw pikmin, and a weighted seesaw. "You sure you're ok alone?" Olimar asked. I was shaking visibly, but I had to go on. "Yes, I have to do this, you can take off if I don't make it, but I couldn't live with myself if you died in a fight I could take" I sounded way more confident than I looked, I knew it, but I had to go on. Olimar activated the seesaw, and I realized why I had dreamed of guns…those were what the three leaders had to use. Flame got a flame thrower, Aqua got a water gun, and Daisy got a grenade launcher, I could see each were powered by the pikmin's fighting energy, which was good, because I didn't want any of them dying. The bulbax erupted the moment I entered. "Well, I expected Olimar, but I guess you'll do" it said in a growl "what? Why do you want Olimar?" I asked, confused "that's irrelevant, you'll die in his place, and when he returns, he'll be next" the creature growled. So much for that. The creature let out a loud roar, and I knew I was in for the fight of my life…

**Next chapter is the finale! I decided to end the chapter at the final battle instead of the end of the day to make it more interesting, but that means a cliff hanger instead. I know the pikmin using guns instead of power is pushing their limits, but I wanted a twist that no one would expect. The bulbax wanting Olimar dead was a last minute thought I had to make the story more interesting, but I'm glad I put it in. anyways, reviews encourage me and I love criticism. The ending at the beginning of the battle was also a last minute change, so I might be a while with the next chapter, but the longer it takes, the better it will be! Stay tuned!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 30: me against the emperor

Ok, so to recap: all night I was waken up by nightmares about battling the Emperor Bulbax. When we landed, we easily completed the obstacle course known as The Final Trial. When we came to the arena, there was a ledge too far to throw pikmin, and a seesaw weighted so that only one captain and 3 pikmin could go up. I went up with Flame, Aqua, and Daisy, and found 3 guns, one suited to each pikmin's abilities. Now I'm facing the Emperor Bulbax, who wants Olimar dead. "Why do you want to kill Olimar so badly?" I asked "he killed every creature he encountered, why wouldn't I want him dead?" the beast growled. "Ok, why me?" I asked "I didn't want to kill any of them, I even tried to reason with them!" it looked at me menacingly "that is irrelevant, all that matters, is you're going to die, one way or another." It growled. I sighed, clearly reason wasn't an option, but why did it want me of all creatures dead? In fact, it almost seemed like it was happier I was here instead of Olimar. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" he roared his battle cry, as me and my pikmin yelled ours. We charged at each other, but me and my pikmin dove out of the way just before contact, and I was the only one hit, though it just lightly skinned me. I felt the impact, and my suit was damaged more than usual. Man, this thing would take me out fast. There was something odd about this guy, he seemed way more powerful than before… "Flame! Aqua! Daisy!" as I yelled their names, they started shooting at the emperor. I noticed the bombs did the most damage, but they didn't stun them like they did in the game, and the damage was minimal. The pikmin stopped, and the Bulbax didn't attack. "You're not after Olimar, you're after me!" I yelled. The bulbax gave a growl of agreement "but why? What did I do to you, to any creature, that would make me your mortal enemy?" it didn't respond, it charged instead. I barely had enough time to roll out of the way. I called the three leaders again, and they shot at the beast. The Bulbax was practically invincible! This would take forever…which, unfortunately, we didn't have. I could run at sundown, when fighting it would be pointless, but it would just chase after me, relentless, until I died. The pikmin stopped again, and there was another pause in the fray. "Why do you hate me so much? I've never wanted to hurt anything!" I asked him. I wanted to know, or it would haunt me until I found out. "Is it the pikmin you want?" I asked, trying a different approach. "Foolish boy, the pikmin weren't a nuisance until you came along!" was that it, me helping the pikmin? "The pikmin have nothing to do with it!" it roared, before charging at me. I wasn't paying attention, and as the pikmin rolled out of the way, it scooped me up with its teeth. It tore through me suit, which wouldn't have lasted much longer anyways, then I hit it. It roared, flinging me away, and my helmet shattered against the wall. I took off the suit, knowing it would only hinder me now, and called the leaders back. I called their names again, and they shot again. So it was a personal hatred towards me then…but why? I realized my memory wasn't all there at that point, something I couldn't remember caused this Bulbax to hate me…or was it really the Bulbax? I didn't have time to dwell on the subject as the beast roared, sending the leaders running for cover. It looked me straight in the eye. "Ready to die?" he growled "I was going to ask you the same thing" I said back. I knew I wouldn't get straight answers from him, I'd have to try to recall whatever memory I had lost. We charged at each other, each letting out a battle cry. You'd think I'd be smarter at this point, but nope, I never learn. I charged head first into the stronger beast, and ended up flung against the wall. The stars in my eyes told me I was done for, as I barely saw the bulbax approach dramatically "you put up a good fight Alex, I'll give you that." It growled at me. I couldn't say anything, I was too weak now. I was ready for death, in hind sight, I should have been dead a long time ago, but death never came. Instead, the Bulbax gave a roar of surprise, as he was hit…by water! I managed to barely see Aqua standing defiantly in the middle of the arena, water gun aimed towards the Bulbax. "Aqua, run! You won't survive!" I barely managed. "Not without you!" she yelled back. That must be her true side, the side of her that almost wiped out the blues. "You're a stupid pikmin, little blue, do you think you can really save him?" the Bulbax growled. "If I can't, I'll die trying!" she yelled, as both ran towards each other. I looked away, expecting to hear Aqua scream in pain, but heard the roar of the Bulbax instead. I looked to see the Bulbax thrashing around, burying himself in the ground. The other 2 had gone the way they came, and were with Olimar. She dropped her gun and looked at me "Aqua…you saved me" I managed with my slowly growing strength. "Of course" she ran up to me and hugged me "I couldn't let my best friend die" wow, no pikmin had ever hugged me. I smiled at her, grateful that she had stayed when the others had fled. The safe was all that remained of the bulbax, except for…was that a bottle cap? Oh well, Olimar came up with the pikmin once Aqua had opened it up, and all of them carried the part back. "Are you ok Alex?" Olimar asked me, helping me up. "Y-yea, I'm ok now." I said shakily "sorry about the suit" I said "it's fine" he replied, "it was useless anyways" I smiled as Olimar picked up the cap. We went to the ship, and Olimar turned to me. "I could take you with me" he said "you could start a new life on Hocatate, away from the beasts of this planet" I shook my head "thanks for the offer, but I want to try to go back to my family" I said "then I guess this is good bye" he said. I smiled sadly "bye Olimar" I said. If you've seen the good ending for pikmin, then you know what happened next, as Olimar sored through the sky, and into space. I watched as the onions took off, trying to keep calm. Then I realized something. I ran to the broken suit, and salvaged the modifications I had made. Then, with the remaining parts, I was able to make a transmitter. That's how you're reading this now. A bulborb came to pick me up, and we went off to reunite with Bulby. As I rode off, I inserted the data file I kept and hit send. I had many questions running through my head: why did the Bulbax want me dead? What memories might I have lost? Would I see the pikmin again? Would I ever get home? There were too many questions to write, but I had a feeling I would get many of them answered. My biggest question still stood out though. It was the same question that had been in my mind since I set foot in this strange land, the question that anyone would ask: how didn't we ever discover this world? The world beneath us...

**FIRST STORY DONE, WOOHOO! I feel SUPER DUPER proud of myself, this is THE LONGEST story I have EVER made, and I'm more than satisfied with how it turned out. There will be a sequel, possibly more after that, but it might be a bit before I can upload it. I would like to know if anyone particularly wants me to make a pikmin 2 story, because that will be a lot of work if I do, but I could make a story out of the bosses if I make it. Reviews encourage me, and I love any kind of criticism. If I make a story for pikmin 2, it will be called the glisten of greed, and the story for pikmin 3 will probably be called the fruit of hunger. Bye for now, stay tuned for the sequal!**


End file.
